Sell Yazz
by Seni-x
Summary: The famous Harry Potter has had a terrible summer.
1. Intro

Intro with disclaimer and so on…

The famous Harry Potter has had a terrible summer.

Sirius died last school-year and he still had not healed the deep wounds in his soul.

Guilt and sorrow keep on pushing him down, making him more vulnerable to his own, other problems with the Dursley's, Dumbledore and the prophecy.

Until one rainy night, he meets two girls that'll change his life forever.

Whether or not these changes are going to be good, he does not know, but they have a huge influence towards his actions and thinking.

How they came to his life-path and how they are becoming his new trustees, no one knows.

Hermione and Ron, together with the Order, do not trust these girls in the beginning and they try to convince Harry to get rid of them.

Harry on the other hand starts trusting them with his life…

How will this work out?

__

(I know, bad summary, but I haven't thought the story completely trough yet…

Hope you like the first chapters I've written and…

You all know the routine R &R! (you know what it means :-)!)

Disclaimer for the whole story (so I won't need to repeat myself over and over):

I do now own anything of Harry Potter, unless this story and its plot.

The characters are mostly JK's, some aren't.

You know, this is stupid…

I'm putting this on a FAN-site, which means I'm not the owner of the books, or else my stories would be published and second of all, it's a FICTION-site, so it means it's nothing real what gets on this…

So… Shortly put: I'm a huge fan of JK Rowling and her Harry Potter-books, but I do not own them, if I did, would I be writing this thing here? :)


	2. Sell Yazz New chapter 1

**__**

Sell Yazz

Disclaimer: What do you think? Of course I own HP! (Oops, forgot the don't between I and own (bad joke, I know))

Chapter 1: Starting

'Come on, Sell, hurry up!!'

Yasmina, rather called Yazz, was calling for her friend Selena, who too was rather called a shorter name (Sell) instead of her birthname Selena.

The two girls ran for it, into the pitch black night of that new beginning of their lives as abandoned persons.

Fleeing from the scene of "crime", they both ran as fast as they could into a network of small streets.

Left, right, straight ahead, left again,…

Sell's heart was beating wildly.

She could not believe what they had just done.

'Come on! Sell! Run for it! They won't be far behind!'

'Yazz!! Wait!!' Sell tried to run faster, but alas… She slipped by a wet rock and fell quite hard.

'Yazz!'

Finally, Yazz stopped and turned round.

'Shit!' She ran back.

'What happened?'

'I bloody tripped!' She swore and tried to get up.

'And bloody twisted my ankle!'

Yazz helped Sell on her feet and saw that no one was chasing them anymore, so it seemed.

'I think we lost them.'

Indeed, they did lose their chasers.

They sat down in a small alley and were breathing heavily when they heard a crack behind them.

Sell looked down the alleyway, but couldn't see a thing.

Yazz got up slowly. Sell stopped her.

'I'm going with you.'

'Your foot.'

'To bloody hell with my foot!'

Yazz helped her up and they both shifted across the brick wall and bins as silent as they could.

The foot-ache was almost gone and Sell started to take the lead.

After a couple of meters, they suddenly came out on another street.

The alley had been a connection between two neighbourhoods.

And as lucky as they always had been in their yet young lives, it started to rain.

Not normal bit of rain, but really almost drowning them.

They both sighed.

'Just our luck…' Yazz threw her hands up in the air.

She sighed and looked at Sell.

Her mouth started to twitch and suddenly she started to laugh aloud.

'What's the matter with you?' Said Sell amazed.

'Look at yourself and see!'

Sell turned and looked into a car-window.

It was true. They looked hilarious.

Their hair looked as if it was in dreads and it hung like someone had hung a death animal over their head.

The water dripped of their faces and landed on their soaked shoes.

Their pants weren't their normal hanging kind with elephant-pipes, but they were of the sticky kind now.

And as final, their sweaters, who were of the kind American football-players wear, hung limp over their bodies.

Nobody could tell now that they were once perfect study-girls, who were going to go to the finest colleges and were going to achieve wonderful things.

That is to say, before all four of their parents died and as they didn't had any other living relative left, they had been adopted when they were a couple of days old, they had been send to a fosterhome.

They stayed there for a fortnight and then they had it.

They needed to get out there, needed to be free.

So they worked out an escape-plan and they just did it.

They got out, were free but had been so thick that they didn't counted on their possible chasers.

And they had chasers.

Sell and Yazz still couldn't believe what had happened and how they had escaped twice, but they had and that weren't their worries now not anymore.

Their main worry was were they were going to spend the night.

'I got a suggestion,' Said Sell. 'Why don't we knock the door on some of these houses. Someone will be bound to let us in.'

'Oh, sure, they will, Sell… Especially since we look so neat, that idea must work-'

'Yazz, I know we don't look our best-'

Yazz sniffed.

'Ok, we look like crap,' Changed Sell, 'But we are of the good kind of crap. If we but on our angel-faces, then maybe?'

Yazz thought of it for a moment and suddenly her expression changed.

'You know… When we do knock on someone's door and they open this late in the night, we can always say that we have been mugged… I mean, that would explain our wounds we still have.'

Sell nodded.

That would indeed explain the few cuts and bruises they still had of the accident.

Their parents had both died in a car-accident, as far as they remembered their car crashed total and they were very lucky to get out alive.

It had been a normal family-car where they had been driving in.

Sell's and Yazz's dads were colleges and got along well.

Their daughters being best friends too added also to the fact they were driving down coast, but sadly they never made it there.

Somehow there had been a flash of light, the car slipped and they crashed several times.

The car spun five times over the head and landed upside down with a gigantic crash.

Their parents were dead at the first spun, but they miraculously survived the accident.

How they did it, no one knows, but they did and they were partly happy about it.

Of course they were devastated of the fact that they survived and their parents didn't,

but a very small part of them felt glad they survived and weren't going to be an angel just yet.

The sad thing was then when they woke up at the hospital, a person of their elite-school came up to them and told them that both their parents had died and that now they didn't had any source of money, they couldn't attend the school anymore.

'Sadly fate, but you have no other options left then to drop out and go to a fosterhome.' Their principal had said.

Whenever they would think of that moment, they were fuming!

How could it be that that man, who once was the kindest person they ever knew, changed that much in such short notice.

True, they didn't had access yet to their parents fortune for they weren't 18 yet, but how he could rub that in their faces that soon after the passing away?!

Yazz had been so angry, the glass she had been holding broke in pieces and she had to be stitched for a couple of deep wounds.

Although it had been two weeks ago, the wounds were still very much visible and it would seem that they had just been mugged.

They both agreed they would call on the house number 4, the garden looked most inviting as weird as this idea sounded, they thought.

What might have helped to this decision, was the fact that in that house there were still lights on.

In no other house you could see lights, so it was a pretty obvious choice of them.

They rang the doorbell and waited, while they putted their saddest face on.

Sell even managed to let out some tears, and rubbed her eyes hardly, so they'd look all reddish and puffy.

The door was opened and what they saw, almost took their breath away.

A gigantic round boy was standing there, looking at them with bulging eyes and a big piece of pie in his hands.

'Who on earth eats pie at this hour?!' The girls both thought.

'Who are you?'

'Duddy-kins, who is it?'

The boy looked round and yelled at his mother, they figured that out, that there were two girls at the door.

'Oh, two girls, you say? Vernon, could you please go and see?'

They heard a man grumble something and when the man came in the hallway, their breath was definitely away.

This man was even bigger then that boy, and that had seemed impossible to them.

'Yes?'

'Er… Sir, our apologises that we are bothering you this late in the night, but-'

'We… We were…' Sell, who had cut in, started to cry a bit more and Yazz made a mental note to say to Sell that she was a wonderful actrice.

'We were mugged, sir. And we wonder if we could please-'

'Oh, dear girls!' The woman, who sounded even more shrieking now she too had come in the hallway, was looking at them with a great worry in her eyes.

'Come in. Of course you may come in. You poor things. Vernon, get that boy and say he must make a cup of hot cocoa… Do you want some?'

Sell and Yazz looked at each other.

This woman couldn't be serious now, would she?

A woman with that kind of voice, with that kind of man and son, couldn't be that friendly.

That was just not possible.

Both waited for the catch, but that didn't come. _'Yet.'_ Sell thought, while she dried her so called tears.

They nodded as response to the question the woman had asked and apparently that boy, wasn't someone the woman nor the two whales really liked.

That they got from the look on the man called Vernon, while he went upstairs.

Sell and Yazz were examining the house.

It looked… Neat. Too neat to be good.

You could eat from the floors they were standing on.

Come to think of it, they could use some food.

'Ma'am, we don't want to be rude to you, but… Would it be too much to ask for a piece of bread?'

'Of course not, dears-'

Sell and Yazz controlled the shiver that came up their spines with that word.

It just didn't fit that woman to appear nice.

'Vernon,' Vernon came in the living room, where they were standing.

'Tell that boy to make some sandwiches too and tell him to hurry up!'

__

'There,' Sell thought. _'Her true nature came to the surface. Who was that boy that she seemed to hate so much? Couldn't be a son of theirs at the look of the pictures…'_

'I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Petunia-'

__

'Suits you!' Smiled Yazz.

'And this young gentlemen-'

__

'Yeah right!' Thought Sell.

'Is my son, Dudley. And there is my husband, Vernon together with-'

__

'Who's that? He doesn't like that family at all.' The girls both thought.

'My cousin, Harry.'

'Hello Harry.' Yazz said.

__

There was something extraordinary with that boy, they both thought. _It wasn't his way of behaving, but his eyes. They were almost to green to be real._

'Hi.' He said and he putted down the plate with a couple of sandwiches on and then putted the two cups of cocoa down.

'Thank you very much.' They both said to the man and wife.

Sell looked at Harry and suddenly she saw the scar on his forehead.

It had a weird shape. Not real… The shape of a lightning-bolt.

__

'This boy… He's got something I can't quite place.' Sell thought, while a strange feeling rose in her stomach.

It was a feeling she hadn't had for a long time.

The feeling of regret and sorrow… And even pity for that boy?

Sell didn't understood it, but she made a mental note to tell Yazz about this.

They told each other everything and she would understand it.

They ate their sandwiches and while they were drinking their cocoa's, Vernon and Petunia looked at them with interest.

'Excuse-me, but I didn't catch your names.'

__

'We haven't given them yet, dimwit.' Yazz had to smile with her thoughts.

There she was, offending a family she didn't even knew.

'Oh, sorry… My name is Selena-' Sell said and Yazz cut in.

'And mine's Yasmine.'

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, when suddenly Petunia looked up.

'Didn't you say you were mugged?!'

The girls looked at each other, then remembered and nodded.

'Vernon, call the police-'

'No!' Yazz yelled.

Vernon putted the phone down.

'Why not?' He asked suspiciously.

'Er…Because… They-'

'They threatened us if we would tell police, they would hunt us down.'

Sell started to act as if she cried again, but in the corners of her eyes, she saw that Harry-boy didn't believe her performance.

'But, girl-' Vernon began.

'Then you must call the police.'

'No! Please, sir…I'm begging you, don't call them yet… Call them in the morning, but not just yet.'

Finally, Vernon gave in and he suggested they should better try to get some sleep.

'My nephew wouldn't mind to give up a bit of his room, now would you, Harry?'

It seemed to the girls the boy would mind very much, but he shook his head.

'No, sir.'

__

'No, sir?!' Yazz thought angry. _'What kind of uncle let's his own nephew call him sir?!'_

'Well, what are you waiting for? Prepare a couple of beds for them then.'

Harry ran upstairs and left the others in an instant.

Vernon and Petunia said to Dudley that he too should go to bed.

'I want to watch TV!'

'Look in your room or in the kitchen, but not here.'

Dudley murmured something, but left for the kitchen.

'Combien de télévisions ont-ils ici?' Sell whispered to Yazz.

__

How many televisions do they have here?

'What did you say?' Vernon asked politely. 'Didn't really understand you.'

'Oh… Eh… That was… I just told Yasmine that you were really nice people.'

'In what language that then?' Vernon joked, as if that was a funny question.

'French.' Yasmine answered, keeping a plain face.

'Do you speak French?' Petunia asked, not quite suppressing her envy.

'Yes, we were taught this at our school.'

'Really?' Vernon asked.

__

'No, we're joking.' Sell smiled slightly and nodded.

'Where did you go then?'

'Oh, to a private school-'

Luckily, as if right on queue, Harry appeared saying all was ready.

'Sir, ma'am-'

'Vernon and Petunia, please.' The fat man smiled.

'Oh, ok.. Vernon and Petunia, if you wouldn't mind… We would like to go to sleep if that would be possible.

We are very tired.'

'Of course we don't mind. Please, do go. We'll see you in the morning.'

'I'm sure we will.' Said Sell with a sweet smile.

Harry led them to his room and they passed Dudley's room.

It was enormous and they were wondering how big Harry's room would be then.

Harry opened his door and Yazz and Sell came in.

They couldn't believe their eyes.

This was even smaller then an isolation-cell!

How could Vernon and Petunia let them sleep here?

The boy himself almost didn't had enough space, so it seemed.

'There are two beds here, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor-'

'Not at all.' Yazz said.

They pulled of their wet sweaters and Harry suggested hanging them on his stool to dry.

They agreed and quickly pulled of their pants.

They were wearing boxers, so much he wouldn't be able to see and after all that had happened that day, they couldn't care less.

'I'm just going to the bathroom now.'

Harry went away and left the door open for a bit.

'Sell, je te dois dire… Ton acte de performance… Formidable!'

'Quelle acte? De crie?'

'Oui, cette acte! Vraiment, si je ne sais mieux, je dois dire que c'étais vrai!'

'Mais, c'étais vrai! J'ai se cogné avec mon pied, dans une pierre dans la rue là.Et le garçon si gros comme une baleine a mis son pied sur mon pied mal.'

Yazz rolled her eyes.

'Tu ne changes jamais!'

Sell laughed.

'I know.'

__

Yazz: Sell, I must say… Your act… Great!

Sell: What act? That crying?

Yazz: Yes, that act! Really, if I wouldn't know better, I should say that it was real.

Sell: But, it was real! I hit a stone on the street there, with my foot And that boy as big as a whale putted his foot on my bad one!

…

Yazz: You'll never change!

This was the first chapter, hope you like the story.

Don't worry, I won't try to make this a Mary-Sue-ish fic (Don't know this? Where all the obvious things happen.. Two girls go to Hogwarts, get friends with the threesome and defeat- Oh, no.. I'm telling my story here! ;-) Yeah, this will happen, but not in the way it has happened a thousand times before!)

So keep reading and review, review, review!

(The French will happen more, but as you could see the translation is right under it.

For my French readers (are there? There will be, there must be!), if the French sucks (This I love about You can put this word up, without getting dragged to court!), do keep in mind:

I'm a Belgian girl of 16 years old, comes from the Flamish part of Belgium, so my motherlanguage is Dutch.

Any mistakes? Do tell me in your review (!! Hint!)


	3. Sell Yazz New chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

All of a sudden, Harry came back in and they stopped laughing.

Were his eyes red?

__

'No, that couldn't be… Had he been crying?' Sell thought.

There was a big moment of silence.

'Harry?'

Harry looked at the speaker.

'Yes?'

'We… We'd like to thank you for letting us stay here for the night.'

'Oh… Oh, that's alright. Well… Goodnight then.'

Harry nodded, turned out the lights and laid down.

With that twice-oversized pyjama it seemed as if there were two Harry's there, but it was the first Harry that turned around and didn't say anything back when they bid him a good night.

The moonlight came in the room and they couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago they had been breaking out and a lot of things were happening at once and now they were in such a peaceful street like this.

They didn't felt like sleeping at all, but remained silent for a long while to give the boy a nice and quiet time to get into sleep.

It looked as if he needed a calm night for once.

After an hour, so told Yazz's watch, they started whispering, but were immediately interrupted by a noise coming from the boy in the room.

'No…' He suddenly moaned.

It looked as if he was fighting with his blankets, but didn't win.

'No! Don't kill him! No, Sirius!'

Yazz and Sell didn't move an inch.

Did they just hear what they both thought they heard.

'Don't kill him?' Yazz whispered.

'No!! I'll kill her!! She killed Sirius, now I'll kill her!'

Harry turned around and woke up abruptly, bathing in sweat.

He sat up and looked round in his room, blinking his eyes.

This gave Sell and Yazz the opportunity to pretend as if they were vast asleep.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the girls in his room.

They were sleeping.  
He wondered who they were and where they had come from.

And he also wondered how they got those bruises.

Those wounds weren't from today, he could tell, but from a longer time.

Harry was a moment in thoughts, when his watch suddenly beeped.

Two o'clock in the morning.

Had it been that late when he went to bed?

Harry got up and walked towards his window.

He looked outside.

All was quiet and peaceful.

Harry stood there for a long time, when suddenly he saw something all too familiar.

'Oh no…' He whispered.

Sell opened her eyes at the same time when Yazz opened hers.

'Oh no?' She mouthed.

Yazz signalled with her eyes that she too had no idea.

They heard how Harry opened the window and shoe something away.

'Go away! What are you doing here?'

Something hooted and Sell and Yazz turned slowly.

What they saw, they couldn't believe.

There was an actual owl sitting on the window-sill.

They both had never seen an owl in real life.

All right, they had in the zoo, but as a free bird? Never.

And this boy acted as if it was normal to him…

As if he's used that owls were sitting on his sill.

'Go away!' He hissed.

The owl hooted again and tried to get in.

'No! You can't get in! There are muggles here!' Harry hissed louder.

'Muggles?' Yazz mouthed and this time Sell signalled the not-understanding.

The owl didn't seem to take the hint and got passed him.

It hooted once more and landed on Harry's bed.

Harry rushed towards it.

'Ssh!' He tried to hush the owl.

He didn't succeed, cause the owl made more racquet.

'Sssh! Sssh!!'

He grabbed the owl's beak and closed it.

'Keep your mouth or beak shout!'

Sell had to grab her own mouth to stop her gniffling of that sentence.

'Give whatever you must deliver and go away!'

The owl showed its leg, so saw Yazz who was looking Harry's way.

'Il y a une lettre!' She whispered. _There's a letter_

Harry looked up.

Had he heard someone whispering?

'Quit it out!' He said to himself. 'There is no one here!'

Both the girls eyes were filled with a not-understanding look.

'Come on, Errol! Shut up!'

__

Errol? This boy knew this owl by name? Who or what was that boy?

They both didn't knew the answer to that question, but they did know that a feeling arouse from their stomach and clenched around their hearts.

The feeling of being unsafe at the moment and the feeling of panic.

Harry had said: 'Don't kill him!' and now a familiar owl?

They had to get out of there, their thoughts were screaming.

Yazz was the first who made a move.

She looked up, saw Harry's back and take a run for it.

Harry turned round, only to see Sell grab all the clothes and she followed Yazz.

'Oh no.' He almost shouted.

He had to get after them, if they had seen anything and blabber around?

Somehow this thought didn't seem to be real, but Harry didn't reconsider his actions when he pulled on his sweater and shoes and ran after them.

He was out of the house just in time to see them run in Magnolia Crescent.

He followed them immediately, while he checked if he had his wand with him.

He had… Partly he felt relieved he had taken over the manners of Mad-Eye of mistrusting everything and sleeping with his wand close to him.

Harry kept running, when he suddenly saw them turning another, smaller street in.

He had them, he knew. That street had a dead-end, they had no return.

'Please, stop!' He panted, his chest hurting like blazing fire.

Sell slowly started to get behind, Harry noticed and that gave him new strength.

He ran even faster, ignoring the ache in his lungs and heart.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'YAZZ!' Selena immediately screamed and she started to pull, scream, kick…

Trying every possible way to get her free, but due to her wounds and her extremely tired body, she didn't succeed.

This boy had a lot of strength, she thought.

Harry thought this too and silently thanked his Quidditch-practice.

Now he had a chance to reason them and talk to them.

Harry heard someone getting closer and he turned round and…

Blackness….


	4. Sell Yazz New chapter 3

Chapter 3. Breaking through the wall

'Is he dead?'

'Of course not… Why don't we just leave him here behind?'

Harry heard voices, but his head hurt to much to open his eyes.

What had happened?

All he remembered was that he had turned around and… Nothing.

'Yazz, are you nuts?! We can't just leave him here!'

'Fine… What can we do then?'

Harry opened his eyes and saw two girls bending over him, arguing with each other.

'Maybe help me?' He suggested silently.

The girls screamed of angst and Yazz slapped him across the face, as reaction to her fright.

'Ouch! What did I do to deserve that?'

Sell gave Yazz a stern look and helped Harry up.

She didn't trust him, but it didn't seem as if he was able to hurt them right away, so…

'Why did you follow us?' She asked. At least he could give them an explanation, she figured.

'Why did you ran?' Harry responded directly.

Yazz and Sell looked at each other.

How were they going to respond?

__

We heard you scream that you'll kill someone and then we saw an owl and we just freaked?

Sell had to smile a bit with that thought.

It sounded insane if she just thought it, what if she said it out loud?

She looked at Yazz en she seemed to get the hint.

'We don't know… We just… Freaked.'

Sell slapped her hand to her forehead.

__

Great, now they officially were considered insane, thanks Yazz. She thought angry.

'You freaked?' Harry said while he was getting on his feet.

__

Oh well, no point of turning around the belly, now is there?

Sell sighed.

'We heard you scream in your sleep that you were going to kill someone and it seemed as if you meant it. Then that owl came and we just freaked. There, satisfied?'

If it had been physically possible, Harry's eyes would have popped right out of their sockets.

Sell and Yazz looked to Harry, both had no expression on their faces.

Harry on the other hand had thousands of expressions flashing on his face.

Amazement, fear, angst, horror, anger, misunderstanding…

But most of all regret and sorrow.

He became very pale and his thoughts seemed to be very far away, so they both noticed.

They felt uncomfortable, as they always did when a situation seemed to get emotional.

Both of the girls, but Sell the most couldn't handle emotions very well.

Their own, they could, but when it came to other people's emotions, they seemed numb to it.

Yazz put her arm around Harry and seemed to try and comfort him, but didn't seem to succeed.

She was wrong.

Suddenly, Harry seemed to collapse with all the weight on his shoulders and he started sobbing like a little child.

Sell looked at him, almost disgusted.

Ever since the accident, she couldn't handle such situations very well.

She was of opinion that emotions weren't to be shown openly, but yet…

Harry didn't seem the kind of weak boy, but the strong one.

What made him seem to desperate?

Yazz pulled him closer, while sharing a look of non-understanding with Sell.

This action seemed the last barrier Harry needed to break and he fell on his knees, pulling Yazz with him.

'I didn't want him to die! Why did he follow me!'

Harry felt as if he needed to say it out loud, or the grief would tear him apart.

'What happened? Who died?' Sell asked curiously.

Harry looked up. It seemed he could trust them, how weird it seemed.

They were going to be able to understand, he felt.

'My godfather… Sirius…'

The tears were streaking down his face and Yazz's sweater became all wet, but she didn't really care.

Both of the girls felt as if their own wall, that they had built to protect them of any more pain, seemed to crack and break.

Sell kneeled down and comforted Harry too.

'Calm down. Tell us what happened.'

She tried to speak calmly, but her voice broke too.

This reminded her much to the times she had cried silently over the dead of her real parents and her foster-parents.

She swallowed her own tears in, she could not and would not have a breakdown here.

Harry too swallowed and hiccuped a bit while he was gathering the strength to tell his story.

He let go of Yazz, only for a bit.

It seemed as if he needed something, or someone for that matter, to hold on to.

He sighed and drew a large breath.

'He was my godfather, Sirius.'

Sell and Yazz looked to the wet face of Harry. His eyes seemed to have lost a bit of their sparkle, they thought he had had.

'He died while he was trying to rescue me from a death I myself have searched for…'

Sell noticed that it seemed as if Harry wasn't talking to them anymore, but to himself.

'If I had only listened and didn't follow the trap. Sirius would've still been here.'

He bowed his head.

'Voldemort lured me and I was that thick to follow his plan like a little child. I should've known better.'

__

What was he talking about? Lured me? Follow his plan? What was this all about? Some kind of sick psycho?

Sell and Yazz both had mutinous thoughts streaming to each other.

Harry kept on muttering and time past them by, while tears keep on coming.

'He shouldn't have followed… I hate him… But why! Damn him… I don't understand….'

That were some of the things he was whispering, and Sell and Yazz just kept comforting, holding him.

It must have looked strangely to any other person passing by that night, but to the trio it seemed as if sitting on the street, out in the open air, cleared their thoughts, hearts and sorrow and broke their protective wall.

After a couple of hours, Yazz and Sell were slumbering, Harry snapped out of it.

He opened his eyes and was blinded for a moment by the rising sun.

__

Had they been here all night? Was the first thought that struck him.

Then he looked around him and saw the two girls sleeping.

One with her head halfway on his chest and the other with his arm around her.

__

What had happened, he wondered.

Suddenly, Sell started to move too.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into the green eyes of Harry.

She too didn't seem to remember what had happened, but she immediately got up and looked round.

'Why are we laying on the street?' She asked to nobody in particular.

She looked to Yazz, she was the one laying with her head on Harry's chest.

'Yazz, wake up!'

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again, both the girls were already up.

'We'd better return to the house, no?' Harry said, and he too got up and started walking towards the Dursley's.

The two girls followed him, while they both were remembering the night before.

They were quickly to the frontdoor. Harry was about to ring the door when Sell realised something.

'What'll you tell them?'

Harry turned round and in his eyes she saw, recognised the look of despair.

He was going to be yelled at again, those green eyes told her.

'Well… What if we say we went to the police?'

Sell and Harry looked at Yazz.

'Good thinking.' Sell said.

Harry rang and a couple of seconds later the door opened and their intiere view of the interior of the house was blocked by that Vernon-guy.

'There you are… Get inside.' He snarled. He obviously hadn't seen the girls yet, but they decided to be quiet and follow Harry.


	5. Sell Yazz New Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The escape of his youth

Harry sat down and Sell and Yazz joined him.

'Oh… Good morning.' Vernon's face changed that swiftly, that it even scared them.

'Good morning, sir.' They answered politely.

Petunia suddenly also entered the room and saw the awkward scene happening between her husband and her hated nephew.

'What are you all doing up so early?' She asked surprised.

__

Early? It's 8 o'clock! Yazz thought.

Back at their old school, they had to be up at all times at 7 o'clock.

That would be good for their discipline, they were told. Even in weekends and the holidays for those who stay behind.

'We've been to the police, ma'am.' Sell lied smoothly.

'The police?'

'Yes, sir. We reported that we've been mugged and they made a report.'

There was a thundering silence for a second and then Harry got up and said he was going to prepare breakfast.

His aunt and uncle didn't even move and Sell felt how the anger was rising again in her body.

Harry had been away all night, he obviously had problems and there, his own blood, didn't do a thing about it?

Didn't say a thing, but just let him work for their pleasure?

She couldn't stand it and suddenly she too got up and went to the kitchen, before anyone could say anything.

Yazz followed her immediately.

'Harry,' Sell spook the moment they entered the kitchen. Yazz came behind and didn't even bother closing the door properly. She too was outrageous.

'Why are you letting you being put down like that?'

Harry looked round, he just putted a pan on the fire. He was preparing eggs.

'Like what?' Harry said, as if he didn't knew what she was talking about.

Vernon and Petunia came closer towards the kitchen, trying to overhear their conversation.

'Like what? Like that! Your uncle and aunt are taking advantage of you and you just let it happen?'

Yazz was trembling of anger.

Harry sighed.

'You don't understand.' He just said.

'But we do, Harry. Why don't you stand up for yourself?!'

Both of the girls didn't knew why this boy affected them so much, but they couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt even more. They had heard and seen enough that night of him to know he had a rough life.

They weren't going to let it make even more bad then it already was by those idiots of a family he lived with.

Harry shrugged.

'I dunno.'

It sounded as if he did know, but didn't wanted to share it with them.

Petunia and Vernon came even closer, making sure they wouldn't miss a word.

'You do know. Tell us. Why do you hate them?'

Harry looked up.

'I do know, yes… I do know…'

Harry seemed to be wanting to get alone with them, but unfortunately the door suddenly was thrown open.

Petunia and Vernon came in and both looked not pleased.

Vernon's vein was ticking in his forehead, so noticed Harry and he knew what going to come.

He breathed deeply in and out and prepared himself for the row that was going to come their way.

'How dare you!' Petunia shrieked. Her face was screwed up in anger and Vernon balled his fists.

__

Now their true nature come. Sell thought.

'How dare we what?' Yazz mocked them.

Vernon and Petunia both looked like angry rhino's, ready to attack them.

'How dare you talk about us like that!'

'Like what?' She tempted them even more.

Vernon suddenly did a step forwards, with his fists raised in anger…

Before Yazz even could duck, Harry had stepped in front of her, with something in his raised hand.

Vernon stopped immediately.

'You can't,' He hissed evilly. 'You are not allowed.'

Harry said he didn't care.

'They'll throw you out your freak-school.' Vernon snared.

'I DON'T CARE!' Harry yelled suddenly and a vase next to Sell exploded.

'They are right! I HATE YOU ALL!!'

Sell jumped out of the way and ran towards Yazz.

Petunia and Vernon were trembling of anger, but Harry…

He was shaking of pure fury.

It seemed as if all his hatred of all his life came out at that moment.

'I HATE YOU!! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW! I'M NEVER COMING BACK HERE!'

Vernon seemed to have regained his strength to speak.

'You can't leave. Those freaks are going to get after you.' His tone was angry, but he seemed to be afraid of the word 'freak', Yazz noticed.

'THOSE FREAKS WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!'

Petunia suddenly spoke too.

'Ever since we took you in, we knew you were trouble!' She yelled.

'How could you not?! With both your parents killed, how we ever agreed by taking you? Vernon was right, we should have taken you straight to the orphanage or just let you stay outside, in the coldness.'

Harry seemed to be building even more anger and Sell suddenly noticed that his left-hand was also clenched in a fist.

'I'D RATHER HAVE DIED THEN WITH MY PARENTS, THEN TO HAVE LIVED HERE, IF I HAD HAD THE CHOICE!'

Suddenly Harry turned round and went upstairs, only to return a couple of seconds later with a trunk and a cage in his hand.

Sell and Yazz saw it all happen, but didn't realise what was going on.

'Boy, you will get right back here!' Vernon yelled.

'I will not! I'd rather face Voldemort now and die, then to stay here a minute longer!'

Harry had said it loud, but not screaming. Treating, but not with hatred, but with an ice-cold voice that went down the girls' spine.

Harry went towards the door, which just flew open and he nodded towards them.

They followed him down the garden-path and just when they wanted to ask what that had been all about, Harry turned round once more to see his uncle and aunt, together with that fat Dudley, watching him leave.

'You are no longer my family. I have no bond with you all whatsoever and I will never, ever protect you from any evil that might come your way. You have deserved it.'

Harry left his family at 8h30 that morning, never returning to it.


	6. Sell Yazz New Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New threesome

The newly found threesome were walking silently down the road.

It has been an hour since they left that house, but no one has spoken since then.

Harry seemed to be too preoccupied with his own thoughts, let alone those of the girls.

They kept on strolling by old houses, yellowish gardens and sometimes an angry dog, but no one spoke.

Sell and Yazz looked at each other now and then, but didn't seem to find the strength or will to speak.

They both knew what Harry had been put trough by them now.

The sun rose and after another hour, she was too bright to even see the abandoned road they were walking on.

__

It seemed to be yet another hot day, which was logical after such summer-storm like last night, Sell thought.

When were they going to rest a bit? Her feet were aching and she didn't really felt the need of walking much longer.

As if this thought had been spoken out of her mouth, Harry suddenly stopped and sat down on the side of the road.

He laid his head on his lap and seem to be desperate for some rest too.

'Harry?' Yazz started.

He looked up. 'Yes?' He asked.

'Err… What are we going to do now?'

Harry looked at her in amazement.

'We?' He didn't seem to understand the hint they gave him.

'Yes, Harry,' Sell said. 'We, cause we are not going to leave you behind just like that.'

Harry still didn't understood.

Yazz and Sell sighed.

How were they going to explain?

'Harry…' Sell started again, but she didn't continue. Didn't knew how.

Yazz however did know.

'We aren't going to leave you behind without knowing what'll happen with you. We'll be able to survive, we already lived on the streets before-'

That had been partly true. They had been living on the streets before, in their terrible puberty-period they were always to be found on the street. They had even slept on the streets before, but after the accident they had grown up quickly.

Harry looked up.

'Before?'

Sell nodded. She understood the plan Yazz had formed.

'Yes, we have. So…if you wish, you can stay with us for a little while-'

'Cause it doesn't really seemed you have any other real relative anymore to stay with, right?'

Yazz looked straight into the green eyes of Harry.

Harry nodded too.

'I don't. Not real.'

He was silent for a moment and then, just as he wanted to say something again, a lot of things happened in once.

A couple of big bangs were heard, red sparks were sent to them and…

Again, darkness fell over the girls.

They were laying unconscious on the sidewalk, but Harry on the other hand was fighting for his life.

'STUPEFY!' He yelled several times.

Some of his attackers fell on the floor, but Harry didn't notice that.

He kept on throwing curses at them until most of them Apparated away.

Harry stood there at the crime-scene, panting heavily.

He couldn't believe what just had happened.

He fell on his knees and almost started crying, when he noticed Sell and Yazz.

'Oh no…' He hurried towards them and saw that they were unconscious.

They were both injured, but not severely.

He had to get them out of here, Harry thought immediately.

The Ministry were going to be after him soon, he was still and under-aged wizard after all and he had used magic openly.

Harry felt how the panic took him over and he raised his wand high up in the air.

A big, purple bus came falling out of the air, it seemed and when it opened its doors, Harry felt relieved to see that no one was in them.

'Welcome to the-'

'Yes, I know-' Harry said impatiently.

He needed to act as fast as possible.

He needed to contact Dumbledore immediately. He had to tell him about the attack.

Stan Shunpike, the conductor, looked at him.

'Blimey, it's-'

'CAN YOU STOP TALKING AND HELP ME!' Harry bellowed.

His temper started to take him over and he pointed at the unconscious bodies of the two girls.

'Bullocks! Temper, 'Arry!'

Harry looked at him with a deadly glare and Stan jumped out of the bus and Floated the two into the bus.

'Where to?' The driver asked him, before he too opened his eyes widely.

'Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore, right away!'

Harry sounded panicked, and the two adults noticed it.

The driver gave gas and the bus jumped and drove very fast to the other side of London.

There it suddenly stopped at the start of the Grimmaulds Place.

Stan looked at him stupidly, but Harry pretended he didn't noticed the oddly looking location.

'Right… Ok, what's my cost?'

Stan hadn't even spoken, or Harry already tossed him a Galleon or two.

'Should be enough, no?' Stan nodded and before he could say anything, Harry already stepped out into the sun and he dragged his trunk out.

Stan helped him with the girls and the bus disappeared as fast as it had appeared a couple of minutes ago.

Harry looked round, he had his wand at the ready in case anyone had followed him.

It seemed all-clear, so Harry, thinking he already had enough of damage, a little bit more wouldn't do no harm, enchanted his trunk and the girls, so they were as light as a feather.

He dragged them to the empty space at number eleven.

He looked to the left and saw number ten and on his right was number fourteen.

__

'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix-' Harry thought and as soon as he came to the part of the Order, a battered door came between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows.

Harry immediately rang the bell and waited until someone opened.


	7. Sell Yazz New chapter 6

Chapter 6. At Grimmauld's Place.

That didn't take a long time.

Mrs. Weasley opened and screamed.

'HARRY!!' She shrieked.

Stumbling was heard and more people came to see what seemed to be the problem.

'HARRY!'

A bushy haired witch came in to view and she too seemed speechless.

A red haired boy came too and he looked as if he had been asked to swallow human blood.

Another red haired came, but this was an adult. 'Harry?'

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry in, together with Sell and Yazz and his trunk.

'Harry, what happened?'

At least he seamed to be reasonable, Harry thought.

He drew breath, and Mr. Weasley interrupted him immediately.

'No one will speak before he is done. Go on, Harry.'

Harry smiled sadly and then told his story.

'I had a huge row with the Dursley's and I left. After a couple of hours, I was suddenly attacked by Deatheathers.'

Some of the people in the room drew breath, Harry choose to ignore them.

'I managed to get them of, but I panicked and didn't knew what to do, so I came to Dumbledore by the Knightbus.'

Mr. Weasley seemed to calm himself before he spoke again.

'Dumbledore isn't here at the moment, but it was good of you to come here.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S NOT HERE!'

Harry panicked again. Although he had been loathing the headmaster all summer, he needed him at the moment, so why wasn't he?

'Harry, dear, please-' Mrs. Weasley started, but Harry interrupted her.

'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I need to know right now where he is! I need to speak to him!'

Mr. Weasley took him to the living room before he talked again.

'Harry, Dumbledore is at the Ministry, trying to figure this thing out-'

'Let's go then!' Harry had lost all reason now. He needed to get the Aurors now and have them chasing those Deatheathers.

'Harry, sit down!' Mr. Weasley said in a strict tone he had not used before to Harry.

Harry, surprised by the tone, sat down and looked at Mr. Weasley.

'First things first,' He started. 'Harry, who are those girls?'

Harry looked astonished to Mr. Weasley.

Who was he talking about, he first thought when he suddenly remembered them.

'Oh no, Sell and Yazz… They were with me during the attack. They got Stunned.'

Mr. Weasley immediately got up and awakened them before Harry could say they were Muggles.

'Enervate.' Mr. Weasley said, undoing the Deatheather's spell.

Sell was the first to move again. She opened her eyes and Harry saw that she too panicked again, like she had done the night before.

She was looking straight towards the deheaded house-elves and her eyes widened in shock.

She screamed and then screamed again when she saw Yazz laying next to her, with a bit of blood on her forehead.

'YAZZ!' Sell hadn't noticed the group of people around her.

'YAZZ!' Sell yelled again and she shook her friend's body roughly.

Finally Yazz opened her eyes, but the first thing she saw was a gigantic stuffed snake, so she too screamed of shock.

She jumped up, followed by Sell and then they both saw the group of people staring at them.

Their eyes ran up and down the row, but they didn't recognise any of them, until Harry suddenly came into view.

'Harry!' They said relieved. 'Where are we? What is this, who are they!'

They asked many questions, but Harry couldn't answer them before he told the others who they were really.

'Mr. Weasley, they aren't of our kind.' He whispered silently, in the hope that the two girls didn't hear him.

Unfortunately for him, they did.

'We aren't of your kind?!' Sell said aloud.

Harry looked at them guiltily.

__

Busted, Sell thought.

The others around them didn't understand what was going on.

'Not of our-' The brown-haired girl started, but suddenly her eyes opened.

'Harry!' She said. The others didn't really follow yet.

'How could you? How can they, how-'

Mr. Weasley looked from Harry to the girl.

'What do you mean, Hermione?'

Hermione's eyes travelled to those of the adult man.

'They are-' She said, while her voice turned to a mere whisper.

'Muggles.'

All the persons in the room immediately drew breath.

Sell had heard what she had said.

__

Muggles, She thought. _Again Muggles. First with the owl and now here, what are Muggles!_

She spoke those last three words aloud.

All the persons in the room looked to her, Yazz included.

There was a pressing silence for a moment, which was broken by Ron.

'That can't be…' He said suddenly.

All attention went to him now.

'What do you mean?' Hermione shrieked. She seemed to be panicked beyond reality.

Harry's eyes turned to her, looking surprised.

'Well-' Ron started, he didn't seemed taken aback by Hermione's reaction.

'How can they be Muggles?'

Hermione sighed loudly and Harry noticed they were going to fight again.

'Alright, quit it, both of you! Ron, why couldn't they be?'

The two girls were watching the scene, as if they weren't part of it.

As if it was a film being played in front of their eyes.

Ron drew breath and said: 'They can't be, cause if they were, they wouldn't be able to see the HQ due to the protection Dumbledore putted on it, right?'

Everybody remained quiet for a moment and just when Mr. Weasley was going to speak again, a little "poof" was heard and an old man appeared out of thin air.

Sell and Yazz didn't scream or move. They were petrified of fear and weren't able to find their minds nor their ability to speak.

'Harry,-' The old man said, who hadn't noticed the fear and angst on the other inhabitants of the HQ.

'Luckily you are here. The Ministry is already informed of the attack of the Deatheaters and Aurors are already on to it.  
No charges will be-'

He stopped as he saw the fear in Mr. Weasley's eyes.

'Arthur, what's wrong?'

Mr. Weasley seemed speechless, but his eyes told the story.

Dumbledore was performing Legillimency, Harry thought.

He felt the strange urge to yell to Mr. Weasley that he had to close his eyes, but was too shocked of the Apparating in front of the girls, to even make one sound. He barely dared to breathe.

'There… There…' Mr. Weasley's eyes averted towards the two girls and Dumbledore followed the glance.

The girls saw how the old man was very much surprised, cause he even stumbled a few steps back.

'By Merlin's beard…' He said breathless.

'I can't believe it…'

AN: What's going on? Dumbledore is surprised, but why is he breathless? Review and you will read J


	8. Sell Yazz New chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Truth comes out of a Children's mouth…

'By Merlin's beard…' He said breathless.

'I can't believe it…'

He came closer to the girls, who backed away until they stood with their backs to the door.

Dumbledore got even closer and putted his hand out.

Everybody stared in disbelief. None of them had ever seen the headmaster act like this.

The girls both saw how the old man's eyes started to tear and he touched Sell's cheek with his one hand, while the other gently grabbed her shoulder.

Sell's eyes also started to tear, she was scared to death.

Yazz didn't dare to move, nor speak. She only drew a sharp breath, which drew Dumbledore's attention.

His one hand, which had rested on Sell's shoulder, moved to Yazz now.

It was shaking and the tears came even more.

None of the red-haired, nor the others in the room understood what was happening.

'I can't believe it-' Dumbledore said again.

'You are really here.' He almost collapsed, but immediately restated himself and embraced them carefully, as if they were fragile.

Neither Yazz nor Sell acknowledged the hug and they stood there stiffly, searching for help by Harry, who suddenly snapped out of his hypnotism.

'Professor… Sir, what's going on?'

Dumbledore released them, which intrigered a lot of action in once.

The girls immediately looked at each other, knew what the other one was thinking and opened the front door.

They fled away to the street and immediately ran away.

Both were shocked and in great panic and didn't knew what just had happened.

All they did knew, was that they, again, needed to get out of that place as fast as possible.

They heard persons following them and Sell started to run even faster.

Yazz followed, they weren't going to get them.

Sell turned another street in, there were no houses there and she knew at the very sight of it, that she had made a mistake.

If something ought to happen now, no one would be able to help them, cause there was nobody here.

Sell looked round, to see where Yazz was. She was a couple of meters behind and Sell stopped to wait.

All of a sudden, there was another "poof" and Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air this time.

Yazz ran straight into his arms and tried to fight him of.

Sell wanted to go help her friend, but another, strange man had appeared and grabbed her from behind.

She kicked him in his sensitive area, but he didn't release her.

The two girls struggled and fought, but the two men were too strong for them.

Suddenly the two man Disappeared with the girls in their arms, to only Appear seconds later in the HQ again.

The two girls fainted the moment they saw where they were.

The men took them in their arms and carried them to the living room, where they laid them down in the couches.

Harry came closer. 'What did you do to them?' He asked, with a strange tone in his voice.

Did he sound angry?

Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin explained what had happened.

'We ran after them, but they were too fast, so we Appareted in front of them and grabbed them. They putted on a good fight, but we managed to get a good grasp and Apparated back here.'

Harry nodded, while he kneeled next to Sell and Yazz.

'They are hurt,-' He said, pointing at the head-wound Yazz had and the cut Sell had in her lip.

Harry stood up and his eyes were raging.

'Dumbledore,-' He started. He had never talked like that towards the headmaster, and they were all surprised.

'Harry,-' Remus started, but Harry interrupted him.

'Be silent,' He was fed up. First thrown out of the house by the Dursley's, then the attack and now all of this on one day?

Harry couldn't bear it any longer.

'What happened, why did you touch them?!'

Hermione looked at Harry. She was one of the only people in the room who understood why Harry was that angry. He had told Hermione about the past events after Sirius' death and how he had shouted at the Headmaster for not telling him the truth.

She too was angry with the Headmaster for this, but not half that much as Harry still was.

Dumbledore saw the anger, almost hatred across Harry's face and in his voice and he tried to calm him.

'You don't understand. I can't ex-'

'YOU BLOODY WELL CAN EXPLAIN!' He bellowed.

Something just snapped in Harry.

Everything he had ever felt suddenly came out again.

He didn't knew why he cared that much about the girls welfare, but halfway that thought, he figured his anger didn't came for the girls, but it was because of Dumbledore's actions and thoughts.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore and just wanted to find something to "ventilate" his rage out.

He felt even more out of control then when he had just found out of the Prophecy.

'Harry-' Mr. Weasley started, but Harry didn't want to hear it.

'SHUT UP!' He roared, while he threw a glass of the table next to him.

'YOU WILL NO LONGER KEEP ANY SECRETS FROM ME! YOUR MISTAKES HAVE LED TO TOO MANY DEATHS! MY PARENTS, SIRIUS, WHO WILL FOLLOW?!'

Harry was no longer trembling, but shaking of pure fury.

Hermione and Ron backed away. They had never seen Harry like that.

He had been very angry before, but this kind of temper they had never experienced.

Dumbledore sat down and Harry got, yet again, more angrier by this sign of weakness.

'What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?!' He screamed.

'WEAK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!'

Suddenly, Remus stood in front of Dumbledore.

'HARRY! That'll be enough!'

Harry looked at Remus.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HIS PROTECTOR?! Since when do you think you can say anything about me or my actions?! You were my father's best friend, who says your mine?!'

Harry immediately had regrets over that last line, but one side of him was relieved.

He had finally said out loud, what he had been feeling inside.

He always had felt bad about those thoughts, but at this very moment he could not care less.

Remus took a step back, hurt and fear crossed all over his scarred face, while Harry got closer.

You could almost touch the rage, which wouldn't have surprised anyone in the room if you could've.

'You don't mean that.' He whispered.

'I DO MEAN IT!' Harry shrieked.

'YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! ONLY SIRIUS HAS EVER MEANT SOMETHING TO ME!'

A tear followed the lines of Remus' cheek and he ran towards the door.

'YEAH! RUN, THAT'S WHAT WEREWOLVES ARE KNOWN FOR!'

Harry fell on his knees as the door slammed shut and broke into tears.

No one dared to get closer or to say anything.

Dumbledore just sat there, tears streaming out of his eyes too.

Hermione too had tears and she turned round and hugged Ron.

He was too shocked to even notice it.

Mr. Weasley was the first who wanted to comfort Harry, but when Harry noticed it, he screamed that they all had to get away.

'SOD OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Mr. Weasley turned round and disappeared to the hallway.

Harry glared at his back and then his eyes found those of Ron and Hermione.

'You heard me!' He said in a cool voice.

Ron and Hermione didn't move.

'Go away.' Again no action.

'GO AWAY! LEAVE!' He got hysterical again and Hermione ran upstairs, Ron followed her.

Harry felt sorry, but other feelings took him over.

He cried even more and he slammed his fists on the floor several times.

Dumbledore watched him, but didn't say anything.

'I HATE YOU ALL!' He roared.

'YOU ARE ALL LEAVING ME!!EVERY SINGLE ON!'

At that last sentence, Sell suddenly woke up startled.

'Why? Why…' Harry sank down and hid his face in his hands.

Sobs were heard and Sell, although she was still in shock, knew something severe had happened and that she shouldn't think about herself, but about Harry.

'Harry?' She whispered. Harry looked up.

'What happened?' Sell asked, after she took a look to the tears and the red-hot scar on Harry's forehead.

She got up and sat down next to Harry.

He immediately grabbed her and hugged her that hard, she thought he might break a rib.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered. 'I didn't mean anything I said. I just miss him, I miss him.'

Selena patted on his back, while looking at the old man.

He too had wet cheeks and his eyes were very sad and worried.

Yasmine suddenly also stirred and opened her eyes.

She saw the scene and met Selena's eyes.

'What happened?' She mouthed. Selena signalled with her eyes that she too had no idea, but that Yazz had to help her.

Yazz also kneeled down and tapped Harry too on his back.

'Harry, calm down-' She said. 'Tell us what happened.'

Harry calmed down a little and let go Selena.

He breathed heavily as he told what had happened, oblivious of Dumbledore being there.

'But I didn't mean it.' Harry said and he believed it, but Selena didn't.

'You meant it.' She said. Harry looked at her.

'I didn't.' His voice started to raise again.

'You did mean it, Harry. Just admit it and say it out loud. You meant the words you said.'

It seemed to Dumbledore that Harry was going to yell again, but instead of doing that he nodded.

'I meant it…' He whispered. 'I did meant it. It's all true…'

AN: So… Are there more emotions in this one? I think this is a good chapter, might be a bit too (I'm angry at the moment as I'm writing this) but I believe that this might ever happen to them all.

They are just always too cheery towards Harry (if you know what I mean by that) and it's bound to explode once.

I'm not sure whether JKR would write it in the books, but if she does, I hope it won't be something like this, cause now I've written it, but I have no idea how I'm going to fix it between them all.

Selena and Yasmine are of great influence and strength, but not that much…


	9. Sell Yazz New chapter 8

Chapter 8. A Lie Unfolded

At that last sentence, Sell suddenly woke up startled.

'Why? Why…' Harry sank down and hid his face in his hands.

Sobs were heard and Sell, although she was still in shock, knew something severe had happened and that she shouldn't think about herself, but about Harry.

'Harry?' She whispered. Harry looked up.

'What happened?' Sell asked, after she took a look to the tears and the red-hot scar on Harry's forehead.

She got up and sat down next to Harry.

He immediately grabbed her and hugged her that hard, she thought he might break a rib.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered. 'I didn't mean anything I said. I just miss him, I miss him.'

Selena patted on his back, while looking at the old man.

He too had wet cheeks and his eyes were very sad and worried.

Yasmine suddenly also stirred and opened her eyes.

She saw the scene and met Selena's eyes.

'What happened?' She mouthed. Selena signalled with her eyes that she too had no idea, but that Yazz had to help her.

Yazz also kneeled down and tapped Harry too on his back.

'Harry, calm down-' She said. 'Tell us what happened.'

Harry calmed down a little and let go Selena.

He breathed heavily as he told what had happened, oblivious of Dumbledore being there.

'But I didn't mean it.' Harry said and he believed it, but Selena didn't.

'You meant it.' She said. Harry looked at her.

'I didn't.' His voice started to raise again.

'You did mean it, Harry. Just admit it and say it out loud. You meant the words you said.'

It seemed to Dumbledore that Harry was going to yell again, but instead of doing that he nodded.

'I meant it…' He whispered. 'I did meant it. It's all true…'

Yasmine nodded too.

'You don't have to bottle up your rage like that. If you have something on your mind, just say it. Never mind the consequences, it's that moment that counts, not the future.'

Harry looked into her eyes.

'You're right… You're both right.'

He was more talking to himself instead of to the girls.

'I did mean it… Remus has no right to treat me as a friend of his. Sirius was my godfather, not him. Sirius, and only him-' He kept on muttering. 'Was my godfather. No one else is… Not Arthur, not Remus… No one…'

Sell knew that this Sirius meant a lot to Harry, and she figured that ever since his death, Harry could not accept the fact that he's gone.

'Harry,' She started, but she couldn't make herself continue.

She drew breath and tried again.

'I-I… I know what you mean… I guess.'

Harry looked up.

'Our real parents died when we were a couple of days old, we were sent to foster-parents… We've never known who they were and we've only known about our adoption for a couple of years - We lost our parents twice, Harry. Just like you did…'

Harry looked at Yasmine, who nodded.

'How did you knew-'

'You lost your parents and so? We just knew, Harry. We just knew.'

Yasmine decided not to get in to it, not to tell how Sell and her had talked about Harry and how they made up a theory of his life. It would probably be too much information to bear at the moment.

'How am I going to solve this…' Harry sighed, talking more to himself, then to anybody else.

'It'll solve itself,' Selena said. Harry seemed to want to ask how that's going to be possible, and Selena answered to unspoken question.

'How do I know? Because, for the short time I've known you, you seem to be a very loyal person and you choose your friends carefully and you use your head doing that. They'll forgive you, if they wouldn't, you wouldn't have become friends with them for the start.'

Dumbledore, who was still witnessing the scene, seemed to be willing to say his word in this, but Yasmine, who had noticed, warned him with her ice-cold eyes.

__

'Zip it.' Her eyes read. Dumbledore understood and gave a small, barely noticeable nod.

Harry on the other hand, had noticed the silent communication between the two.

'And you-' His voice started to turn colder again.

'You'll tell everything about the reason of your reaction, how it came you couldn't believe they were here and that you knew them and you'll tell it now!' Harry had said it aloud, but not that aloud.

It was more in a strict tone, a tone which made you obey.

Dumbledore thought about it, just a second too long from Harry's point of view.

Harry pulled his wand and Selena and Yasmine shrieked silently.

'Dumbledore? Do not tempt me.'

The old man sighed.

'I knew them, because I knew their parents.'

__

(AN: should I leave a cliff-hanger here? Nah!)

There was a big silence that hung over the room suddenly.

Silent, but a pressing kind of "silent".

It hurt their ears, it undermined their thoughts. It seemed as if the two girls couldn't breathe almost.

They had forgotten how.

Harry on the either hand was breathing heavily.

'How could you have known them?!' He said, starting to sound angry again.

'Because, Harry, they were-' Dumbledore stayed quiet for a second.

It seemed to take whole his strength to say it.

'They were what?!'

'They were the children of -'

'Of whom?!' Harry started to lose control again and he was probably close to the edge of panicking.

'They were the children of Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.'

Harry's mouth fell open. That answer he hadn't expected.

The two girls didn't knew how to behave themselves.

Was this person really their father? Who was he?

'They - they - WHAT?!'

Harry's knees felt weak, and black spots were tumbling in front of him.

This couldn't be true, his face read.

'It's true, Harry.' Dumbledore said silently.

'No-' Harry whispered unbelievingly.

'No! No! IT CAN'T BE! He was a Deatheather! It can't be!'

Selena and Yasmine suddenly were able to talk again.

'Who was Regulus Black? And what's a Deatheather?' Selena said, whispering.

Harry and Dumbledore looked round to the girls, both breathless.

'Please sit down, all three of you.' Dumbledore said.

AN: Was this unexpected or what?! I believe it was, if it wasn't… To my defence, it was 1h15 in the night when I suddenly came up with this idea. I'd had a writer's block for two days now : Who on earth could've been their parents, without being obvious.. So, Sirius, James and Remus were out, and Severus or so also couldn't be and suddenly it hit me… Thanks to Christmas, I think (it's Christmas now, while I'm writing this)…

Review please, it'll make me happy and it'll get you into my grace ;-)


	10. Sell Yazz New chapter 9

Chapter 9. Our life would change forever.

'Who was Regulus Black? And what's a Deatheather?' Selena said, whispering.

Harry and Dumbledore looked round to the girls, both breathless.

'Please sit down, all three of you.' Dumbledore said.

The girls sat down and Harry followed them, all of them looking astonished towards Dumbledore.

'Regulus Black was the brother of Sirius Black, Harry, that you knew… What you didn't knew, was that these girls here, Selena and Yasmine were his daughters and -'

Selena interrupted him.

'Hang on - Does… Does this mean I'm the sister of Yasmine?'

Yasmine looked at her, she didn't understood either.

Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes, you are. But not -'

'Oh - my - god!' Yasmine yelled and she moved side-way.

Selena startled too. She jumped up and stumbled a few steps back.

They looked at each other, both unable to say anything.

'But -' Dumbledore continued.

'Only half-sisters. Your mothers were other women. Regulus -'

'Who were they?' Harry asked, saying the question the girls didn't dare to ask.

'Muggle-women, who both died after birth. Regulus knew of his two daughters, but he died before he could claim them or tell Sirius about them -'

'Why would he tell Sirius?!' Harry said aloud. 'They couldn't stand each other!'

'It was, behind all the hatred, still his brother in the first place and he hoped, as Sirius was your godfather too and a person on the Light side, that he would take care of the two.'

Selena and Yasmine listened to the conversation, but the words took a long time to sink in.

__

Yasmine is my sister, Selena thought and Yasmine thought the same, but then about Selena.

Harry nodded halfly.

'But why would he tell him? Did he knew his life was in danger?'

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

'Yes, Harry. He knew, for he was a spy too on my behalf.'

Harry's jaw dropped that low that it would probably have hit the floor, if that had been possible.

'My father was a spy?'

This somehow made more sense, then anything else Dumbledore had told them now, Selena thought.

'Yes, Selena. But not a spy like you think. No Bond-type,'

Harry looked surprised at this comment.

'But a real spy, who putted his life in stake with every step he took.'

This time Selena's and Yasmine's jaw dropped.

'So, he knew that once Voldemort would've known about his two daughters, he'd come after them, so he tried to get out. Sadly, Voldemort had known Regulus was a spy and murdered him.'

Selena took a sharp breath.

'My father murdered… because of us?'

Dumbledore nodded.

Black started to close in to Selena and she passed out.

'Selena!' Both Harry and Yasmine yelled.

Yasmine ran to her friend and tried to shake her awake.

'Wake up!' She slapped her in the face and Selena awoke.

'Ouch -' She tried to get up, but failed in that.

Harry helped her, but he kind of felt weird of touching a descendant of the Black's.

__

Sirius' cousin, this is his cousin! Kept on repeating itself in his head.

He let go of her the instant she stood steady on her feet.

'Who was Voldemort?' Yasmine asked, after she was sure Selena was ok.

'A… I must tell you first who you are, before I tell you about him.'

Harry realised this was a moment where the girls probably rather be alone, so he got up.

'No, Harry. Stay - Please?' Yasmine said, stopping him with her hand.

Harry looked at the hand, than to Yasmine and nodded.

'Who are we then?' Selena asked, with a crack in the voice.

'You are both the daughters of Regulus Black, brother of Sirius Black, the late owner of this house here -'

A thought suddenly struck Yasmine.

'Wait - Does, does this mean… Is this - I mean, are we- The only ones-'

Dumbledore looked at her.

'I guess you are. According to law, you are. But this is not relevant now. Regulus was also, besides your father of course, a -'

'What are we now?'

'Selena, we are -' Yasmine explained. 'The owners of this house now. We are the only living descendants of a Black. I realised this.'

Harry looked at her.

'You're what?'

'The owners of this house, I guess.' Selena answered.

'Yes,-' Dumbledore said, sounding impatiently.

'But let me finish first.-'

'Sorry.'

'- Don't apologise, that's not necessary… As I was saying, your father was also a wizard, which would make you, well, a witch.'

The same silence hung over the room, as it had just left it a couple of minutes ago.

'We're a what now?'

'You are witches, and strong ones too with a father like that.'

Dumbledore sounded pride.

This time both of them let out a small sigh and fainted.

Dumbledore immediately got up and tried to wake them, but it didn't go, not even with spells.

He looked and sounded very concerned when he spoke to Harry.

'Harry, fetch Molly, if you will, please. I doubt that these girls would be wanting to see us after this.'

Harry nodded and he ran upstairs, shouting Mrs. Weasley's name.

He acted as if he wasn't experiencing this at all.

It felt so unreal what had happened the past 24 hours and Harry doubted that he could take much more.

Mrs. Weasley came out of her room and answered to Harry's call.

'You must come down! Dumbledore needs you!'

Harry turned round and ran back downstairs, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley, her husband and Ron and Hermione. They had heard Harry yell and had decided to follow him.

'Albus, what's the matter?'

Albus explained quickly.

'They've heard something quite astonishing and fainted. They won't wake up, even with a spell -'

Mrs. Weasley bend down near the girls and looked at them.

She immediately let out a great sigh.

'- and as you are a trained medi-witch, I hoped you could do something about it.'

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. 'You're a Healer?'

Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

'No, I'm a nurse-' That's all she said to Harry, the rest was directed to Dumbledore.

'Albus, this doesn't look good. They're -' She stopped for a moment.

'I'm not sure, but they need to get to St. Mungo's right-a-way!'

The following events happened in a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Yasmine, Mr. Weasley took Selena and Dumbledore threw a handful of Floo-powder in the hearth. They disappeared to the Magical Hospital before any of the three left could protest.

There was a quiet silence for a moment, and then Hermione spoke, just the moment Harry opened his mouth.

'Don't apologise, Harry. We know you didn't meant it and that it was just the rage of the moment that took over.'

Harry looked, still with his mouth open, at Hermione, thinking she really was the smartest witch ever.

Ron nodded, when Harry looked at him.

'The others will forgive you too, never mind them -'

'Look, Harry, enough of this. What happened? We heard you scream again, but we don't know what's been going on.'

Hermione sounded determined and Harry said to them that they would need to sit down.

Ron looked oddly towards Harry, but saw that Harry was being serious.

They both sat down and Harry started to tell the story.

'Dumbledore knew their parents.'

He didn't need to say anything else. Hermione and Ron looked speechless, but weren't at all.

'What? How - He did - Why - I mean he - they-'

'How?' Hermione finished Ron's muttering.

'Because their father was Regulus Black. Sirius' brother.'

This time they were speechless.

'They are half-sisters, but never knew obviously. Regulus wanted to protect them by telling Sirius, but died in his attempt of leaving Voldemort -'

Ron shivered a bit, but less than normal.

'He, Regulus, was a spy for Dumbledore too and he knew that his daughters wouldn't be safe if Voldemort would find out. Sadly, he was already dead before he could tell Sirius.'

'Is that - this - that why they are in that state?' Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

'No, they passed out after Dumbledore told them they were witches.'

'Oh…'

AN: This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted, but it's OK, I guess… I didn't really knew how they would react, so I tried to see me in their situation and I figured: if I'd discover that much about my parents, I'd freak out too and probably faint too. Tell me what you all think in your review (subtle hint?).


	11. Sell Yazz New chapter 10

Chapter 10. At St. Mungo's

'No, they passed out after Dumbledore told them they were witches.'

'Oh…'

… (flash to St. Mungo's) …

Mrs. Weasley was standing at the lobby, screaming to the witch behind the counter.

'Call a Healer now!-'

'I told you, madam, they are all busy at the moment-'

'Call one anyway! If you don't call them now, these girls will die!'

Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife, but didn't succeed in his attempt.

Mrs. Weasley had never been that angry in her whole life.

As a medi-witch, she knew in what danger those two girls were in and she wasn't going to stand there and let it happen.

The receptionist-witch picked up a phone and ordered a doctor immediately.

Within a minute, there was a Healer there, together with some nurses.

'Finally!' Mrs. Weasley bellowed and the Healer looked at her.

'Hello Molly, how are y- Oh…'

He had seen the girls in their arms.

'Bring them to ER 5!'

The nurses Levitated the girls on to a berry and brought them to an emergency room, with a large blue number 5 above the door. The blue changed to red when Selena and Yasmine got in, the colour of mortal danger, Dumbledore knew.

Mrs. Weasley wanted to follow, but the Healer stopped her.

'Don't. You can't help now, Molly. Try to relax and -'

He didn't end his sentence, but left after a short nod.

Mr. Weasley went to his wife and led her to the seats in front of the ER. Dumbledore sat down next to her.

'Molly, what do they have?' He asked.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

'Harry, what happened then?'

Harry sighed again.

'They passed out and well… I had to go and get Mrs. Weasley and the rest you know.'

Hermione and Ron nodded.

'But.. I still don't understand what made Dumbledore react like that… How come he knew who they were, only by a mere look at them?'

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, thinking about his question.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

'I'm not sure, but…' Her voice lowered.

'I think they are, you can call it a deep coma. One that deep, where there is a large possibility that you never wake up from. If you do wake up, you have, most likely, brain-damage and are sentenced to live life like a plant.'

Mrs. Weasley's eyes got wet and a tear followed her cheek.

Mr. Weasley comforted his wife, while Dumbledore got up and wandered from the one side to the other, worrying and muttering to himself. Once in a while he checked the number, whether or not the colour had changed to green. It hadn't. It only became darker, till it was almost completely black.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say a thing, and neither did her husband.

They just sat there, worrying for hours until..

Suddenly the doors opened and the Healer came out.

Dumbledore looked at him and then the number.

It had become a red colour again, but no trace of green.

His hope sunk.

'They almost didn't make it. The next 24 hours will be deciding if they live or if they-'

He couldn't finish.

'They won't die!' Mrs. Weasley said, sounding close to hysterically.

'Molly, you know as well as I do, there is a possibility of this. Do not question your knowledge and prepare for the worse.'

With these words the Healer left them.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

'I don't know, Ron. -' Harry said. 'And I don't really care now. I just want to know if they are all right… They are after all Sirius' only living relatives now and the ones that helped me.'

Hermione's face changed. She had an idea, you could tell of her eyes.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

The nurses told them that they could visit the girls, but better not to stay long.

They would need all their strength and concentration to return from the tunnel of dead.

The three adults went inside and couldn't breath for a moment at the sight of the girls.

They were as white as a corps, from lots of different point of their bodies were they stuck to machines and their breast moved only slightly, almost not.

Dumbledore moved closer and shook his head.

'I should've known,' He said. 'I should've known.'

Mrs. Weasley came closer and shook her head too.

'You couldn't have, Dumbledore. I don't know what happened, but it's not your fault.'

Mr. Weasley came closer too and asked Dumbledore what had happened.

The old man sat down and looked to the two red-heads.

'I told them who they really were. Who their parents were and what they were now.'

'And that is?' Mr. Weasley asked further.

'They are the children of Regulus Black, Sirius' brother-' Dumbledore waited for a second, to let this sink in and then continued.

'I told them about him, of him being a secret spy for me and that they were witches. They passed out after this.'

The two Weasley's stayed silent for a second and then Mr. Weasley started to ask questions.

'What do you mean, secret spy? How can they be his daughters? How come we never knew, if you knew? Did - did Sirius ever knew?'

Dumbledore shook his head.

'Sirius never knew. Regulus was killed before he could tell him. He had only just send a special message to me, before Voldemort murdered him. And as for you all never knew, well… Their magic were bound the instant their father had died. Regulus had putted that protection on them, as he knew they'd be send to a Muggle-home, because no one in the magical world knew of their existence. That way, they'd be safe for Voldemort.

It broke his heart taking care of that, but it was for their own good.'

'But… What about their mothers?'

'Died during birth. Both of them.'

'Both?!' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Yes, both. They had separate mothers as far as I knew.'

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley nodded and remained silent during the rest of the visiting hour.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

'We are going to do what, Hermione?'

'We're going to St. Mungo's now.'

Harry looked at her, and didn't believe her. Neither did Ron.

'Oh, stop looking like that, you two. Don't say you're not worrying about them either?!'

Harry nodded.

'I do worry, but-'

'Honestly, Harry! I thought you'd be the first to come along! Seeing as you normally always put others first, instead of orders! Have you got no heart?!'

Hermione was shaking of anger, it seemed that this had been laying on the tip of her tongue for a while, waiting to come out. Harry looked at her, his eyes were burning of rage.

'I am worried and I do put them first! I just heard they are family of Sirius! I DON'T KNOW HOW I MUST FEEL NOW! SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T HAVE A HEART! I JUST DON'T KNOW!'

Ron looked awe-struck at the both of them.

'Calm down, Harry, lad. We'll go to St. Mungo's, ok?'

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and both were ashamed.

'I'm sorry-' They both said at the same moment. They smiled weakly to each other.

'I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it, I-'

'Hermione, you meant it, but I don't mind. It was true what you said.'

Hermione got more redder and Ron shrugged.

'Well, this was an awkward moment… Let's go!'

Hermione and Harry smiled and grabbed a bit of Floo-Powder. Ron scribbled down a small note in case anyone of the Order would come and wonder where they were, then he grabbed a bit too.

'St. Mungo's!' All three said and they stepped in to the blazing fire.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

The fire in one of the hearth's in St. Mungo's rose and Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of it.

They went to the help-desk immediately.

'Excuse me, where-'

'Ron? Harry? What are you doing here?'

Mr. Weasley came to them and pulled them closer.

'What happened? Why are you here and not in the HQ?' He whispered, sounding more worried than normal.

Harry knew, by the tone, that there was something severely wrong with Selena and Yasmine.

'Mr. Weasley, what's wrong with them?' He asked, interrupting Hermione's answer.

Mr. Weasley looked Harry in the eyes and saw his determination.

'I don't know how to tell you this… I guess it's better you come and see for yourself. I'll explain in the way.'

Mr. Weasley walked them to the ER 5, while he told what was wrong.

'I'll be honest from the start, Harry. They are in a coma. A deep and dangerous one. One with mortal danger. It's most likely they won't wake up anymore-'

Harry's breath stopped. 'What?!'

'If they don't wake up the next 24 hours… But even then, you can expect brain-damage of the shock…'

Ron looked at his father.

'What do they have?' He asked, unbelieving.

'They call it the Tunnel Of Dead. This does not occur much, but if it does…'

They arrived at the ER.

'Prepare yourselves and be quiet. They need their rest and concentration.'

AN: This chapter is kind of personal (I will not explain myself here, because it's too painful at the moment) but I will say this: the Tunnel of Dead does exist, how weird it sounds.

The person who's in a coma, is that deep away, that he's lost in his own mind and world that he can never find the way again. In street-lingo (here in Belgium, or at least where I live) they call it the Tunnel of Dead. Apparently, according to those who studied this, it's like you are in a tunnel and are slowly walking towards the light (you must have heard of this) but you get lost in the way.

You live, but that's all. You can't think, can't move, you're lost. Kind of Dementor's Kiss.

And for those flashes, that'll occur more during the next chapters, probably. Tell me in your review if this bothers you or not, thanks.


	12. Sell Yazz New chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Tunnel of Dead.

'They call it the Tunnel Of Dead. This does not occur much, but if it does…'

They arrived at the ER.

'Prepare yourselves and be quiet. They need their rest and concentration.'

Mr. Weasley opened the doors and let them in.

Harry and Ron drew breath and Hermione's eyes looked astonished at the sight of the girls.

'Oh Merlin…' She whispered.

Harry got closer, until he was between the two of them.

The machines were making noise, you could hear the pumping of air, see how fluid, possibly potion, was brought into their veins by little plastic tubes, stabbed with needles in their almost white skin.

'Why do they… look - seem so dead?' Ron asked silently.

'Oh honey-' Mrs. Weasley said and she hugged her youngest son.

Hermione's eyes teared, but she held them back.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

Selena heard how a lot of things were happening around her body, but she couldn't find the way, nor bring up the courage or strength to find the way back to her body.

She felt so peaceful of where she was… Floating. That was about the perfect way to describe her situation.

She was floating in a big white tunnel, where sometimes flashes occurred to past times with her parents and she even saw one of a unknown women, but she seemed to recognise her in a way.

She heard voices, some known, others unknown, but all of them were telling her to do different things.

… Flash to ER 5 …

Harry sat down between the two of them and grabbed their hand.

'Please, come back.' He pleaded them.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

'Find the way-' 'Go on, your father's awaiting you at the end-' 'Try to get back-'

Selena wasn't able to listen to all of them, she tried to block them out of her mind.

She couldn't tell how long she had been in that tunnel, floating, trying to figure out what happened.

There was no time, she couldn't describe it. Couldn't explain it to herself, with a rational answer.

There was just no time. She was floating there, but it didn't felt like minutes, hours…

It just happened, and she was a part of it and saw it all happen, but that was it.

She could not stop it, even if she would've wanted to try.

She just didn't want to leave this place here.

… Flash to ER 5 …

After a couple of minutes a nurse came to them and told them that visiting hours were of.

Harry was reluctant to let go, but did let go when Hermione putted her hands on his shoulders.

'Harry, we must go.' She said. He nodded silently.

'Come on, mate.' Ron said, trying to sound normal. He didn't, his voice broke.

'In a moment, Ron.' Harry bend down to Selena and whispered something in her ear.

'Don't get lost there. We - I need you here.'

He said the same to Yasmine. It kind of felt reassuring to him to say them that.

… Flash to the girls mind (Yasmine's point of view) …

'Mum? Is that you?'

Yasmine tried to get to her, she moved her arms and legs, but she was pulled away of the memory before she could even think to stop it.

She was spinning out of control, but stopped as sudden as she had started.

'Don't get lost there.' Yasmine recognised the voice.

'What do you mean?!' She screamed, but nobody heard.

'I need you here.'

'Who are you?!'

She looked around, but couldn't find the source of the sound.

Who was talking to her?

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

After Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and the three Weasley's had returned back to the Headquarters of the Order, not much had improved in the girls situation.

The Hospital had said, after Mrs. Weasley had called a couple of hours after their return, that the situation wasn't improving at all and that the 24 hours were soon to be over.

'Ron, Harry and Hermione, you know what might happen-' Mrs. Weasley's voice went silent.

'If they don't wake up now.' Mr. Weasley ended the phrase of his wife.

Harry shook his head. 'They'll wake up! I know they will!'

He ran upstairs, slamming the door angry shut.

Hermione didn't say a thing, but followed Harry with Ron.

The hours passed and soon it was midnight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together, no one spoke.

Harry just watched the clock and Hermione was muttering silently to herself.

All three of them were waiting for news. Even the tiniest change of situation would have been a thrilling event, but nothing happened.

Soon the 24 hours would be gone and they would be lost, Harry didn't wanted to speak out his fears.

An hour passed, no news. Another hour passed and still nothing.

When the morning came, Harry decided, he'd go back to St. Mungo's.

He'd try anything to get them back, to get his only connection to a Black back!

The sun had only risen an inch or two, when Harry already was up and fully dressed and arguing with Mr. Weasley.

'I want to go back! I need to go back!'

'Why, Harry? You can't help them. No one can, they need to do it on their own.'

Mr. Weasley sounded tired and sad, but he didn't lose his patience yet.

'I can help them! I'll make them get back!'

'How, Harry?!'

'I'll - I - I'll… I don't know.'

Harry sat down, looking like a broken man. He felt like one too.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

Selena had had enough of it. She wanted to get out of that peaceful place.

It was still peaceful, but to her mind it was as if she was in the middle of a war.

Thoughts, memories, whatever they were passed her and she couldn't stop them.

She couldn't bare it any longer!

That moment, the two girls decided, without knowing it, to get back to the real world.

They'd try anything, if they'd just be able to leave that battle-field.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

'The 24 hours have passed…' Mr. Weasley whispered to his wife.

Harry had gone up again and hadn't come down all day.

He couldn't stand the waiting and had tried to set his mind on the chess-game Ron and him had been playing during the day. Hermione was reading in a large book, but she didn't seem to be there.

She stared at the pages and Harry, who had observed her for a while, thought that her own will and thirst to learn had finally abandoned her over the weight of all the problems she had rotten by only being friends with him. Sometimes Harry felt guilty about this, of pulling Ron and Hermione down in the spiral together with him.

He looked at the clock again. 5 'o clock.

A ring was heard. The phone rang, and Harry got up immediately and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

They followed him downstairs, towards the living where the phone stood.

Harry saw how Mr. Weasley picked up and putted it immediately on the speaker.

He must have known Harry and the others would've heard and come down to listen.

'Hello?'

__

'Arthur Weasley?'

'Yes, speaking.'

__

'This is St. Mungo's, we call in nature of the two girls who were brought in yesterday, under your supervision-'

'Are they all right?!' Mr. Weasley's voice sounded worried and Harry's heart started to beat faster.

__

'I am very sorry to say their situation haven't improved at all. This is why we are calling, the head-Healer wishes to speak to you. Would it be possible to come to St. Mungo's, Mr. Weasley?'

Mr. Weasley stood still for a moment, thoughts crossing his mind.

'Yes, we'll come straight-a-way - Bye.'

He putted the phone down.

'Harry,' He said, Harry came in to the room, followed by Ron and Hermione.

'I reckon you heard the conversation?'

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley called his wife and told her that they needed to go down to the hospital.

They left a warning for Dumbledore, he had left the evening before and would probably come the day after.

Within minutes everybody was ready and they had taken, for the second time in two days, the Floo-network to get to the hospital.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry and the others were sitting there, their mouths hanging open, all speechless.

'I know this sounds harsh and inhumanely, but -'

'How can you even try to explain yourself?!' Mr. Weasley said angry.

'Sir, please calm -'

'How can he calm down?!' Hermione yelled.

'You are asking us if we would like to chose to let them live or let them die!' Screamed Ron.

Only one person wasn't able to speak at all, all he could do was breath.

The news was sinking into Harry's mind.

The head-healer had just asked if they were willing to let the two girls live, for that was all the machines were doing. They made sure that they kept on breathing, but as their situation only had become worse in the last 24 hours, the healers thought it'd be best if they'd just unplugged all life-support, magical and non-magical, and let them die in peace.

… Flash to the girls (Selena's point of view) …

How long had she been here?

And how long would it take her to get back to wherever she had come from.

Slowly, her memories of the real time started to fade away, and after the 24 hours her time-realism had left her. Fantasy and reality had been mixed up and Selena started to feel really lost and desperate.

She didn't knew where she had come from, didn't knew where she'd go to and didn't knew where she was at the very moment she thought this.

For the first time in life, death seemed more welcome then life, to Selena.

Anything 'd be better then this unknowing. Slowly she let go of life, one step at a time, hoping that no one would be left behind hurt. But than again, she thought, who was really left behind and who was just a figment of her mind? Would she even be leaving someone?

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry and the others were able to go to the ER 5. Hermione looked at the number, it slowly became pitch black, with every step they came closer.

Harry and Ron had seen it too, but didn't want to believe it.

They'd got in and saw how Selena and Yasmine had even become more white then they had been the day before.

The minutes past, while no one spoke. The head-healer stayed there, looking at the grief of the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.

'What shall be your decision?' He finally asked.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley looked at him, and then to Harry.

'It's up to you, Harry.'

Harry looked at them, he couldn't believe them.

Must he decide for their life? Is it up to him to decide who's to live or to die?

Thoughts crossed his mind, but two jumped out.

__

Are they going to have a normal life if they'd wake up, even if they'd wake up? And second, wouldn't it be better for them if they'd die and leave this world of Voldemort? Harry shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

'I don't know.' He said.

AN: And? Is it a good chapter? Please tell me in your reviews.

Now, a bit explaining about the Tunnel Of Death. The world where they are in now, is one, who I think, Sirius has been in too, when he was in Azkaban. A world of despair, where you can't get out. You don't know how many hours have passed or days, all you see is a world where you don't belong. You slowly start to get mad.

I got the idea of this world while I was writing this. The next chapter will be up soon, if my readers want me to continue? (If you don't, I'll still put it up ;-) )


	13. Sell Yazz New chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Journey Back…

'It's up to you, Harry.'

Harry looked at the Weasley's, he couldn't believe them.

Must he decide for their life? Is it up to him to decide who's to live or to die?

Thoughts crossed his mind, but two jumped out.

__

Are they going to have a normal life if they'd wake up, even if they'd wake up? And second, wouldn't it be better for them if they'd die and leave this world of Voldemort? Harry shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

'I don't know.' He said, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley saw this and she hugged him.

'It'll be all right, Harry. Whatever you say, we'll go with it.'

Harry felt a bit reassured, but still wasn't able to think one clear word.

'I do not wish to choose whether or not they die, so I wish they'd stay alive.' He finally said.

The Healer nodded and left them.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

She'd be leaving no one behind, according to her own theory. But then again, of whom had that voice been?

She had heard someone asking her to stay, who was it? She was almost sure she hadn't thought it herself, but that someone else had said that to her.

She'd definitely needed to get back to where she came from. She'd had to put everything in her power to get back, but she would get back!

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry was glad with his decision. He knew he couldn't have let them die, even if he had dared to say yes.

He knew, that if he had the chance to save someone from dying, he'd seize it.

And he had seized it.

All he and all the others could hope for was that they'd ever wake up and be perfectly ok.

Hours passed and when they had to return to Grimmaulds, Harry repeated the same sentence to the two girls.

They stepped into the fire and returned to the Headquarters.

… Flash to the girls mind (Yasmine's point of view) …

The same voice had come to her again, telling her not to give up and return back home, to where she really belonged. But what was home? The things she would do, to get the answer to that question…

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

Hours passed by, days seemed to last for years and a week had passed them without any improvement in the girls situation.

Harry visited them every day and stayed with them as long as possible. The medi-witches looked at him and sighed every time he arrived again. They knew the situation was hopeless, but Harry didn't wanted to listen to them. He kept on hoping a miracle would happen and they'd wake up.

But nothing happened. Hermione and Ron barely spoke to Harry, nor to each other.

It seemed that finally, the Golden Trio had received their last punch in the kidneys. Now they were, figurally spoken, on their knees. Felt how they were broken and the ache in their heart.

Not another one would die, they wouldn't be able to bear it. Especially Harry wouldn't.

Dumbledore had come twice or thrice, but didn't speak to any of the three. They didn't mind it.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

She knew she wasn't far anymore. She'd been travelling for a long time, although she couldn't say how long, so it was bound to be nearly come to an end.

She didn't knew how she was going to know if she was where she wanted to go to, but she thought she'd know in the end. Selena saw more memories flash by, but she had found a way to block them out of her mind.

She was not going to let her be distracted with it, so she ignored them.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

Harry had been sitting there again, for the 10th time that week.

The visiting hours were almost over and Harry's hope that they'd wake up now, had yet again ebbed away.

'Don't go yet, return to us. We need you here.' Harry gave them both a little kiss on the forehead and he went away, sighing once more. He returned to Grimmaulds 13, only to meet his headmaster there.

Dumbledore came to him and asked Harry if he could speak with him.

He nodded and followed Dumbledore to the salon.

'Harry, I must tell you something.'

Harry seemed to know what was going to happen next.

'I have told you before. It does not do well to dwell on dreams, Harry. You forget how to live.'

Harry nodded halfly. He did not agree. He wasn't dwelling on dreams, because he wasn't dreaming.

He was sure they'd wake up, the sooner the better.

But no one in Grimmaulds agreed with him, so Harry had always retreated to his room when he had come back from St. Mungo's. Harry got up and left the headmaster, without a word.

He passed a calendar in his room, one he had made himself, just like he had done every year, where he was marking the days of until he'd go back to Hogwarts.

His birthday was coming soon, he saw. Only a few days and it would be his birthday.

He hadn't thought about this, he admitted to himself.

He was going to become 16 now and when he sat down on his bed, he was thinking about his last birthday.

Sirius had been there then. He had received a gift from Sirius. But now, now that he's gone…

All he wished for now, was that Selena and Yasmine would wake up and join him.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

'Any improvement, nurse?'

The nurse looked at the Healer and shook her head.

'No, sir. None at all.'

The Healer sighed.

'A terrible faith, really terrible… And they were so young.'

He left the room, leaving the two girls alone within their own world again.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

Terrible faith? Whose faith had that person been talking about? Surely not her own?

That couldn't be, because her faith wasn't terrible nor lost. She'd get back on Earth and she'd join that person who had come to visit her every period of time.

… Flash to Grimmaulds …

Harry's birthday was today and the headquarters were decorated.

Mrs. Weasley had backed a pie and Ron and Hermione had waked him with a song.

'Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you!'

Harry had woken up smiling and had acted happily during the whole event.

He received presents from many people of the Order, even of Remus, though Remus hadn't come.

He was still angry with me, Harry figured and felt ashamed.

Hagrid had sent him something, which he couldn't really figure out what it was, so he left it aside.

The feast was held in the evening and a lot of people joined the Weasley's to party, but no one of them could see trough Harry's façade he had put up.

He was happy he'd turned 16, but it had been without Remus, without Selena or Yasmine… And without Sirius.

When he lay in his bed, rethinking the day's events, Harry thought he ought to be happy with that many friends and people who cared about him, but still… He wasn't. One thought kept on surpressing all the others.

__

They still hadn't wake up, even though I wished for it. Harry sighed again.

What did he had to do? Pray, like Muggles?

Somehow, this thought didn't seem laughable at and Harry bent down on his knees and laid his hands, folded, on his bed. 'Please, God -' He whispered. 'Let them return from the Hospital, all well. I beg you-'

A tear started to form and when Ron wanted to come in, Harry never heard it, but kept praying.

'Hermione!' Ron whispered and Hermione came to look.

Her eyes rounded, but she stopped Ron from going in.

'Leave him.'

'I beg you, let them live and come back to me. Please, I've lost enough, not them too.'

Ron watched his friend in surprise, and let him be pulled away from the scene by Hermione.

'What's he doing?' Ron asked, when they got into Hermione's room.

'He 's praying.' Hermione said, sounding tired.

'What's that? Why is he doing that?'

'We, I mean Muggles by that, believe that there is a God who guides us and protects us. I never thought Harry to be Catholic - believing in God - ' Hermione said answering Ron's unspoken question.

' - But I understand him.'

'What's a God?' Ron didn't understood a thing Hermione just had said.

'A God is - a - A God is… I wouldn't know how to explain it, Ron. See Him like a person, but in Heaven, looking down to us and helping us when we are in time of need.'

Ron nodded slowly, but clearly didn't understood.

'Ron, Muggles have always believed that there is something out there, something that's bigger than anything they've ever known. I've read about it, a lot, when I was younger. I was raised up in that religion, believing that all those miracles were of God's hands and when my grandfather died -' Ron looked up.

'I knew it was because God needed him there in Heaven. I'd see him again when I'd die.'

Ron came closer to Hermione, and putted his hands slowly on her shoulders.

She accepted the attempt of a hug and pulled Ron closer and cried on his shoulder.

'I can't stand it anymore, Ron. Whether or not God exists, there still is pain! No more hurt, no more losses. '

Ron patted her, tried to comfort her.

He understood her completely now.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

A week had passed after Harry's birthday, and Harry had even come more frequently.

He was here a quarter before the visiting hours started and he left the hospital only half an hour after it had ended. He just sat there, looking at closed ER-door, thinking about those who were laying behind it, fighting for their lives.

Suddenly, the doors sprung open magically and Harry knew the visiting hours had started.

He got in and sat down in a seat between the two girls. He grabbed one hand of each and started to rub them gently with his thumb, praying again. That was all he could do now, these days.

Ron and Hermione had talked to him, but they hadn't mentioned a word over his praying, muttering.

Even Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had noticed his habits, but didn't spook a word about it.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

Selena suddenly felt something in her body, that she had left behind.

__

Good sign, she thought immediately. _I'm getting closer! Whatever that means._

She tried to stop all the thoughts in her mind, and tried to concentrate on her body.

There was definitely something happening with it. Someone had grabbed her hand and was rubbing it.  
She was sure of this, this couldn't be a dream. She could feel something brushing her skin over and over, and she heard muttering. She had to wake up now! She had to!

AN: And? How good/bad/nice/evil am I? Please say so in your review… And to those who might read this and think: that's way over the top… I know it's a "bit" Mary-Sue-ish, but hey… Do you know another formula to make a story (any story, this or another one) interesting and fun to write? I mean… I can let Selena die or let her live… Kinda makes a writer feel like she/he can do / is allowed to do anything. Understand my point?

No? Tell me in your review (Jeez, my hints aren't getting any wittier :-) )

And a PS: while I was writing this, I suddenly had a thought, a theory. It isn't about the Golden Trio, but about Harry's mother, Lily. What if her parents were Squibs? Or one of them was? And never told the other one?

A Squib, as I remember JK told on her site, is a person who possesses magic, but not enough to be accepted in Hogwarts. So, a part of my theory is if her mother/father was one, Lily still could have received the magic of it (before anyone here says: that can't be, cause a Squib doesn't has magic in it! Apparently, they have got a bit, but not much) and became a witch by that. And Petunia (this part I don't really believe, but it could all be possible in the world of JK) is a Squib, but doesn't know it and will never know it too, because the Ministry doesn't check Squibs or acknowledges their existence. Anyone who supports this theory or who has a second thought about?

Do tell me, thanks.


	14. Sell Yazz New chapter 13

Chapter 13. … Home

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry had fallen asleep, tired of the every day worrying and grieving still over Sirius.

He had felt something stir in his hand, but didn't wake up of his slumbering.

He thought he had imagined it, yet another figment of his mind.

He had been imaging many things lately, and he started to mix reality up with fantasy.

The Weasley's hadn't noticed yet, but it wouldn't last long, Harry knew it.

They had known him for a long time, and they would know in the end.

Another movement in his hand, could it be?

Harry opened his eyes. Was this really happening? He knew he couldn't get his hopes up too high, but still…

There was that slight chance of waking-up. The Head-healer had told him that there was a small, almost unthinkable chance, but, as Harry had told him, there was A chance!

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

Selena felt a gigantic pull onto herself, as if something was triggering her back to the world.

Her hand had moved, but she didn't knew how she had managed to do that. She figured that, now that this person was holding her, her body finally had responded to his or her touches.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry looked at the girls. He had been imagining things again. None of the two lifeless bodies had moved an inch, and Harry knew exactly how they had lain there in that ER.

He had studied them every second he sat there and he had either started to imagine things, or they were really like that, but he had seen the amazing resemblance between that one picture Harry had once seen of their father, Regulus Black and Sirius too. Both had long, dark hair, though Selena's was rather darker and longer. Hers had a little wave in it and it came to almost the half of her back. Yasmine's was fully straight and reached a bit over her shoulders, but it didn't look like Snape's hair. It suited her, Harry thought.

Their eyes were black as the night, Harry had convinced himself of that fact.

At first he doubted, thought he imagined things again, but after telling himself it over and over, he started to believe this "lie" himself, so he wasn't sure what the truth was now, what colour they were.

Their body-structure, Harry had been even a bit ashamed to tell this to himself, he knew completely in his mind. He could draw it on a piece of paper, if he had any talent of art. Both weren't fat, nor skinny.

They had just the right proportions, although Selena had a bit more weight in her hips and upper-side. Yasmine on the other hand had a bit less on the upper-side. Their skin, well… As far as Harry remembered, they had had a bit of a tan, but seemed persons who had a rather light colour of skin, but not as light as they looked now.

They both even had some freckles, though it didn't really got noticed.

Their lips were a normal colour, Yasmine's were even close to a mix between light-red and pink. Selena's were rather dark blood-red, and in the hours Harry had studied them, he had come to the final decision Yasmine's mother must have been a person of the Scottish Highlands, of whom she had the light skin and lips, and that Selena's was more of the continental part of Europe, more of the French and Spanish site, of whom she had the dark lips and waving hair. Maybe even Italian, but he couldn't be sure.

In one way, they seemed perfect, but they weren't. Selena had a small scar on her forehead too, a thin line of maybe ½ inch, probably of a cut once or maybe a scratch given by a cat and Yasmine had a scar similar to Selena's on her chin. All things counted up together, they were beautiful girls, Harry thought, but the natural kind of beauty. If he had to admit it to himself, his kind of beauty, though he didn't really dare to think about that.

He didn't knew why he was afraid of the thought, but he just didn't dare. Maybe, it was because he didn't want to like or maybe even love a person, and than lose them all over again.

… Flash to the girls mind (Yasmine's point of view) …

At about the same time as Selena had felt the pull, Yasmine's world of thoughts and memories had also begin to tumble around. Yasmine didn't knew what had started this turning, but she didn't really felt sad about it or angry, because she had started to feel her body again. It seemed as if she finally had found the way back, even without knowing it. All of a sudden, the turning, tumbling and twisting ended abruptly.

What had happened? Did something go wrong? What had made her stop?

(… Flash to Selena's point of view …)

Selena had stopped too, and she too did not know what had happened. And what was that strange feeling she suddenly felt all over her body, mind and soul. A word sprung in her mind. It was pressure. Pressure on her skin, pressure on her body that she was feeling again. While she thought this, she suddenly started to black out again. She was forgetting something, but what? Something she needed to live.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

Harry kept on looking at the girls, no thoughts crossing his mind at all. He just stared at them, thinking about anything. All he wondered was what was happening to them now and where they were.

… Flash to the girls mind (Selena's point of view) …

'BREATHE!' Something yelled to Selena in her mind.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

In a few seconds, a lot of things happened.

Selena jumped right, gasped for air loudly, while her eyes were spread wide open and saw just completely white, no iris in sight, for a moment. Then she realised what had happened and she shook her head, trying to get the annoying sounds away, to be able to think clearly.

But what she didn't realise was that those annoying sounds were several alarm-systems who were set into work, because some of the potion-needles had come loose and the breathalyser had been disconnected.

It seemed to her that all hell had broken loose and she panicked again. Tried to get up to get away of the screaming sounds and the flashing lights, disconnecting more needles by doing so and triggering more alarm-systems. All this happened in a couple of seconds, but Selena didn't realise this.

Her time-believe was mixed up and so was her ability to think straight.

She looked wildly around, when she suddenly saw something laying on the floor.

Selena took a closer look. It wasn't a thing, but a person. She knew that this person was familiar, but she couldn't think of his name. While she was bending over a unconscious Harry, the door flew open.

A team of Healers came storming in, with their wands at the ready, but they all looked blankly to the scene the moment they saw that Selena was out of bed, standing there as if she hadn't been in mortal danger at all.

Seconds passed, when no one spoke at all. Selena just stared at the healers and vice versa.

Then, after a short period of staring, the Head-healer came closer and whispered her name unbelievingly.

'Selena?'

Selena looked at him. Was he talking to her? Before she answered that question, she looked around and than nodded. The Head-healer gasped too, still looking amazed and utterly unbelieving.

… Flash to Yasmine's mind …

Why couldn't she open her eyes? What was wrong? How could this happen? Where was she than, if she wasn't able to acknowledge her presence back in the real world?

Many thoughts were crossing Yasmine's mind, but to none of them she could think of an answer.

She was back in her body, she had felt it for sure… But, then again, could she be sure? Could she be sure that the pressure she had felt on her skin, wasn't just another figment of her mind.

She had been seeing, hearing, imagining too many things during those weeks, that she didn't knew the difference between truth and lie. Her hope, that had come to her, fluttered away.

… Flash to St. Mungo's …

After a full minute or even more, one of the Healers had noticed Harry on the floor and they came to his aid.

He was put in the bed where Selena had waken up a few minutes ago. After a quick Awakening-spell, Harry was back up to his feet and alive and kicking, as far as you could call that never-stopping staring and muttering of 'That can't be, she can't be up, this is not real. I can' t believe this,…' call alive.

One of the healers slowly retreated back and left the ER 5, to call the newspapers and so, to tell them a miracle had happened in St. Mungo's.

He ran to the reception, while the idea that had come to him in the ER, slowly formed a plan.

'Move out of my way!' The healer said to the desk-witch. He pushed her away and grabbed the phone.

'Hello? Daily Prophet?… I've got a big première for you!…'

AN: I know this chapter's a bit weird to some of you, but this is somehow exactly as I imagined it to be if you would really wake up out of the Tunnel Of Death. I mean, wouldn't you be like this?

You've just been weeks, although you don't know it yourself, been away in a place where truth and lie, fantasy are one, instead of two an you have absolutely no idea what had been going on in the "real world", even if that world you came from was real. It might have been a dream-world you came from and now you were in the real world… Maybe difficult to some, but I'm sure a couple of you will understand my idea.

And second, why this chapter is so dramatic? (I'm almost sure, if I get reviews for this chapter, some will say: that was WAY TOO dramatic), well, the answer is the same as above. Try to situate yourself in Selena's state of the moment. You've been gone, and all of the sudden you're back, without even knowing how or why.

And why Selena couldn't remember she had to breath to live? Well… That's a personal thing I added.

I dunno if I should tell this here or if it would interest you readers, but I'll do it anyway.

I've almost drowned for about 4 times now (twice in the North-Sea (the Canal) and twice in a river (different rivers 'course). All four times very close to it and all four times I had to save myself.) and I kinda imagined that feeling of waking up after such an experience.

In the sea, the first time I might have been 8 or so (I can swim and dive alone and in the big pole since I was three, so I'm a experienced swimmer) and I got caught in the traps of the North-Sea, while I was playing with a ball. (This ball is probably already in England, or at the bottom of the Sea.) You have sand-benches in the water and you can walk real deep into the water by those, but suddenly they end and you step into the depth (if you understand what I mean, like you missed a step on the stairway).

Well, that was the first time, I swallowed a lot of water in and started to paddle around with my arms and legs to get out of the water. I obviously succeeded in that, but sadly I'm one of those persons to whom the first warning isn't good enough.

The second time in the sea, I was about 9 or 10 then, I was "jumping" with a air-mattress into the waves and that-a-way I got more and more away from the beach (another dirty trap of the Sea here in Belgium.) and suddenly I didn't had any ground under my feet and I went under (it might have been more then a meter difference between me and the floor, so that's already far out), half grabbing the mattress to stay above. I managed to get back, with the life-guard whistling and screaming, but helping me? Hell no! What kind of life-guard is that? He's screaming angry at me, instead of coming into the water and help me, cause I was obviously in trouble! (And if he didn't saw that, he could have known because of my mother and brothers. They were screaming my name and so… Can you imagine that happening to you:)) Well, I got myself AND the mattress back to the beach, and I didn't even suffer any trauma of it. And for the third and fourth time in those rivers, well…

The third time, I got stuck with my foot somewhere in one and couldn't free myself and I panicked slightly (hemhem ;-) if you could call that slightly? No, I kept my mind clear, but only after a few seconds of pulling my leg out of control, without any result, only getting myself more stuck. Then my reason caught up with my actions and I knew I had to calm down, before I'd be freed) and in the second river, I dived under water, I wanted to touch the bottom, but the rivers in Belgium are, probably like all rivers, full of mud and sea-weed and stuff, and when I got to the bottom, I turned somehow (not intentionally) and I lost direction. I couldn't see where the sky was and where the bottom (which would equal probably to my death) was. There I was really close to my death, cause at that moment I just freaked out (remembering the three past near-drowning experiences) and I started turning and twisting all sides, to finally come above water, and gasping, like Selena did, to get air.

I don't really know why I'm telling this here, but maybe to warn my readers?

To let them know to always watch out and that somebody knows you're in the water, how experienced you are!

Cause, like I said at the beginning, I've been swimming all my life (When I was younger than 3, my dad helped me, but after my 4th birthday, I could swim completely alone, without those plastic bands around my arms. At the age of three, I could swim, but it was with those bands…) and still I've drowned almost 4 times…

Or maybe it's just because I attract danger, even more than Harry does (which is really true. If I should tell about all the times I've been close to dead in other ways, I'd be typing here for a LONG time, but than again.. As would any of my readers, right? (if not, please tell me in your review, I'd like to know if I'm really just that attractive to danger, or if it's normal)


	15. Sell Yazz New chapter 14

Chapter 14. Worries on their minds

__

'Hello? Daily Prophet?… I've got a big première for you!…'

A few seconds after the Healer's call to the Magical newspaper, it seemed as if heaven had crashed on to Earth.

Phone-calls were made, magical letters were sent from the Ministry to the Prophet and the evening edition was faster than ever reprinted, hundreds per second, with the new front-page-première.

__

Miracle at St. Mungo's!

A survivor of the Tunnel Of Death!

A couple of minutes ago, the Daily Prophet received an anonymous telephone-call of a Healer, working at St. Mungo's, the Magical Hospital. This person told us a Miracle had happened just seconds before he called us. A 16 year old girl has waken up of the Tunnel Of Death!

For those who are not familiar to this decease, the Tunnel Of Death is a very deep coma, in which the unfortunate witch or wizard is very possible to never wake up from, ever.  
(To be compared with the Dementor's Kiss.)

BUT it seems one witch has outsmarted the terrible state she was in! This young girl, who was for more than 3 weeks almost lost in the Tunnel, found her way back to our world and awoke this day at St. Mungo's! More news on this wonder, turn to pages 5 - 6 - 7.

An owl came fluttering in at Grimmaulds 13.

'What's this?' Ron said, while he released the barn-owl of his delivery.

The owl flew away quickly, back to his home to be sent away again. The Prophet hurried itself, on demand of the Ministry, who had said : _'This is good news, very good news! Hurry and spread the word!' _This had indeed been good news, for after the announcement of the Dark Lord's return, all good news was very welcome and spread quickly. _'All is good to rise the folk's devotion and trust to the Good side!' _The Ministry had told the Prophet.

Ron unrolled the paper and let out a gasp/scream.

'MUM! DAD! GET OVER HERE, EVERYBODY!'

Stumbling was heard and a couple of red-heads and a brown-haired girl came into the salon, where Ron had yelled from.

'What's the matter, Ron!' Mr. Weasley said. Ron gave his father the paper, with his mouth hanging open.

'She's awake,' He said blankly. 'She's up.'

'Who -' Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley read the paper, their eyes grew bigger at every word they took in.

'By Merlin! Fred, write a message to Dumbledore immediately! We're leaving!'

Fred Weasley, who had joined the Order together with his twin-brother after they had fled from school, ran away to the kitchen. George, his brother, followed him and they both came running back after a few seconds.

'Done, dad!'

'All right, everybody -' Mr. Weasley breathed heavily of disbelief, there was even a glance of amazement and excitement traceable.

' - we're leaving for St. Mungo's!'

All Weasley's and Hermione nodded and they left in an instant.

The green fire blazed for a moment and it spit a couple of persons out, who dusted themselves barely of.

Mrs. Weasley ran to the help-desk to announce their presence, while Mr. Weasley immediately took of to the ER, followed closely by his children and Hermione.

The ER-door flew open and they all came running in, looking at the beds.

The Head-healer looked at them, but didn't speak.

'Selena?' Mr. Weasley whispered.

Selena stood up and faced the Weasley's. 'Yes?'

'Oh, Selena!' Mrs. Weasley came in and hugged the girl immediately, who on her side tried to get away.

Yet again she recognised these persons barely, and had no idea who they were.

For all she knew, they were strangers to her and she didn't want them touching her.

'Please let go of me.' Selena said, while she pulled away.

Mrs. Weasley looked amazed, and the Head-healer came to her aid.

'She's suffering of amnesia. She can not remember who you are, what happened to her. She barely knew who she was, so don't be surprised if she reacts unfriendly, even brutal towards you, Molly.'

Mrs. Weasley nodded. 'I understand… Selena, dear… We are friends of you-'

'I don't have friends.' Selena said, although deep inside a feeling told her it wasn't true.

'Yes, you have.'

'HARRY!' Ron yelled startled. Harry had come back inside, after he had calmed a bit down. It had been a great shock to him.

'Yes, Ron, don't shout that loud, thank you.'

Selena and the others stared at Harry, most of them asking for an explanation.

'I passed out after she woke up,' Harry said, smiling a bit ashamed. ' - you gave me a huge shock there.'

He directed himself to Selena, but she didn't understand about what he was talking about and said this too.

'I don't know what you are talking about and who you are -' She stopped suddenly, something came to her sentence. 'No... I - I do know you…. You were the one-'

Selena didn't make any sense according to the Weasley's and Harry, but she kept on explaining on her part.

'You were the one who talked to me -'

All the persons looked at her with a snap, the Head-healer included.

'What do you mean?' The healer asked.

Selena looked at him. She knew this person, he had helped her with those alarms, she remembered.

'I heard him, when I was in that place. I heard his voice over and over. I recognise him.'

Harry looked at her with a lot of disbelief written all over his face.

'You could hear me?' Selena nodded, she remembered all now.

Who this boy was, what he had said to her when she was in that Memory-world.

'Yes, Harry -' Everybody gasped. 'I remember you.'

All was silent for a moment, nobody moved an inch until the door blew open again and reporters and journalists came in.

All the none-press persons were startled and jumped on each other toes,… to get out of the way.

The press was talking loudly, asking many things, but it all came to a blur to Selena.

There was happening too much right now, for her and she slowly started to black out again.

Too much excitement for a person who had just come out of a deadly coma.

The Head-healer saw this and catched her just in time. Magical photo's were took of an unconscious Selena and of Yasmine, who was also still laying there.

'ALL RIGHT! STOP THIS INSTANT!' Mrs. Weasley bellowed, stepping in front of the whole scene.

'SECURITY! GET SECURITY OVER HERE!' Mr. Weasley yelled in the hallway, hoping somebody would've heard. Ron and his two brothers also tried to get the reporters out of the door, while Harry pulled the curtains shut of Yasmine's bed and Selena's, blocking them out of view.

Hermione shouted at Mr. Weasley that she'd get them right-a-way, and ran to the reception.

'You MUST send security up -' She said breathless to the medi-witch behind the counter.

'Up where? Why?'

'Up to the emergency room! Number 5! Immediately! There are reporters and -'

She didn't need to finish that sentence. The medi-witch pushed a big red button in and shoo-ed Hermione away.

The witch ran to a closed door, knocking loudly. The door opened and a couple of muscled wizards came out, looking puzzled. 'Go to ER 5 now!' The witch said, sounding slightly panicked.

The big blokes Apparated at the door of ER 5 and got in.

'Out, all of you, or we will have you arrested!' A few spells were send to the unfortunate press who hadn't got out in time or refused to get out. You could hear the security demand the photo's of the press, who on their hand were very reluctant to give their success-shot out.

'We will have you prosecuted than, sir. Hand out those pictures, please.'

After a couple of minutes of pure chaos, the situation in the room and the people in it calmed down.

One security-ward, the leader of the group, came back in, with in his hands the film-rolls.

'You must know what to do with these, sir.' He gave them to Mr. Weasley and left again, without speaking again.

Nor Harry, Ron or Hermione really understood why there was such a big deal about those pictures, but didn't say a thing about it, because they had noticed, now that the chaos was away, that Selena was back unconscious.

'Oh no -' Ron started, but Hermione hushed at him.

The Head-healer, who was still carrying Selena in his arms, putted her in her bed and took out his wand.

'I very much doubt she's back in the Tunnel, she's probably just unconscious of the shock, but I'll put a Life-spell on her anyway - Vivato.' Sparks were send to Selena's lifeless body, and she moved a bit, as if she was just sleeping now.

'She'll wake up in a couple of minutes, now.'

AN: I don't really like this chapter, and I very much doubt you'll like it, but I needed it for the storyline. And for those who might think that Selena's a weak person cause she fainted again, well… Partly needed too and on the other side, if you'd be in her situation, wouldn't you?

What I mean with that, can you read in the next chapter. R&R, please, although I'd understand if you wouldn't want to. I won't blame you and curse you to the Moon ! ;-)


	16. Sell Yazz New chapter 15

Chapter 15. Lies Become Truth

__

'She'll wake up in a couple of minutes, now.'

Harry and the Weasley's and Hermione sat down in the waiting-room.

Minutes passed by, but no situation-change occurred. Harry sighed, and Ron clapped him on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, mate. They'll be just fine, the both of them.'

It sounded as if he barely believed it that they'd both be fine, but Harry just nodded in silent agreement.

Someone came their direction and Harry heard Mr. Weasley say a hello to Dumbledore.

'What happened?' The headmaster demanded them.

Mr. Weasley explained it all and after he was done, Dumbledore seemed a bit taken aback, though he didn't let that be noticed.

'So, now we just have to wait, Albus.' Mr. Weasley said, while he sat down again.

Dumbledore nodded, while he was thinking very hard.

Harry saw that he had an idea, and seemed quite happy about it, though he couldn't see why he should be happy.

Selena was back unconscious and Yasmine hadn't waken up at all!

__

So excuse me, Harry though sarcastic, _if I'm not that happy as I should be._ He silently snorted at that thought. How had he become so down-hearted, he thought. When did that happen, since when had he started to sound depressed all of the time?

Harry shook his head slightly, clearing it with its dark thoughts.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, but Harry ignored that. He looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak and tell them his idea. That didn't took long.

'Arthur,' Dumbledore said, sounding as if he knew Harry had been waiting.

Mr. Weasley looked up and nodded.

'She does not have any memory of the past events at all? All she recognised was Harry and his voice?'

Harry nodded together with everybody else.

'So - That means we have had a lot of luck.'

'What do you mean, Albus?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'What I mean, Molly, is that we have the advantage now. She has no recollection of any past event what so ever, that means we can give her a new memory. One she hasn't lived, but she'll believe it to be true, 'till she's all better. Than we can tell her the real truth, without any risk of medical damage again.'

Molly nodded, but she clearly didn't understood his idea, so Dumbledore told further.

'We can tell her, Molly, that she has always been a witch. She knew it since she was a little child, but she got private tutoring and that's why she hasn't been in Hogwarts at all. But for her 6th year, she has to go to Hogwarts, cause some law, I'll look into that, obliges that every witch and wizard needs to be at least two years in an official school or so, before they are able to get any job at all -'

'Albus, I don't know. She'll know something's not right. She'll -'

Albus shook his head.

'No, Arthur. If no one here, and I mean no one, tells anything nor let anything get noticed about her true whereabouts and so, than she won't know.'

Harry heard that Dumbledore sounded determined, but he did also thought he too had a saying in this.

'Won't she wonder why she had been in a coma for three weeks?' He asked.

Dumbledore looked at him, and Harry felt a small painful jab in his forehead, which he choose to ignore and block out.

'True, Harry, but we'll -'

'Sir,' Hermione suddenly said. 'What if she discovers it, without any of us telling it? And this whole situation comes back to bite us in the -'

'Hermione,' Dumbledore said. 'That's not likely to happen and if it does, I will take all the blame.'

Hermione did not seem reassured, as Harry wasn't also.

'Sir, you may think you have thought it all out, but you do forget that she trusts me and I will not lie to her when she would ask me the truth. No more lies…'

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his emerald-green eyes focused into the blue ones of the headmaster.

'I understand your point completely, Harry, but as I told Hermione before, I will take all the blame, so you can say it was all my fault then.'

Harry nodded and was just about to say something else, when Selena's hand had moved.

'Selena?' He immediately asked, bending over Selena.

She stirred again, but did not open her eyes.

'Come on, get back.' Harry whispered.

Her breathing got heavier and it seemed as if she had trouble to inhale.

Harry squeezed her hand and suddenly her eyes jerked open, her breath got steadier and she calmed down.

'Harry?' She spook, with only a mere spark of a whisper, barely hearable.

'Yes?' Harry got closer.

Selena sighed and smiled.

'Hi.'

…

An hour after her 're-awakening', Selena was already up and pacing up and down the hallway.

The Healers had searched her and checked her thrice, and they were happy to say that she didn't had any severe injuries left, except the amnesia.

The people who had been in the room when she awakened, had all looked very happy and Selena had figured that she had known them before the amnesia, although she couldn't remember their names.

'Course not, stupid twit. You have amnesia.' She said to herself and chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Someone asked, a girl.

It was the brown-haired one, Selena thought. She had been in the room too.

'Eh… Er… I…'

'I'm not angry with you, if you might think that.'

'I don't think that.' She had said it a bit harsh and apologised.

'Don't apologise, I know you didn't meant it.'

Selena looked in the brown eyes, how come she didn't recognise them at all?

She might have amnesia, but she ought to recognise something, no?

'How?' Selena asked.

Hermione looked at her, a bit taken aback. 'What how?'

'How did you know?'

'How did I what know?' Said Hermione, but she already was sure what Selena was asking.

'How did you know if I meant it or not?'

Hermione was silent for a moment. Selena looked at her.

'Because I've known you for a while now.'

Selena looked deep in Hermione's eyes and tried to see if she was lying or not.  
She didn't know how or why, but there was a feeling deep inside her that was telling her that it wasn't the truth.

Hermione felt uncomfortable, she had the feeling as if Selena knew she had been lying and looked away.

Selena looked triumphant, but hid it well.

If people look away, they lie… It sounded in her head and she knew that that was true.

The Healers hadn't looked at her either, nor the other people in the room except for Harry and that very old man.

Harry, she knew she could trust him, but that old man…

He seemed trustable, but she had seen Harry's look at him when they told her who she was and what had happened. It had been a look of disgust maybe, mingled with anger.

But, how could she be sure that the feelings she had seen had been those she had thought to see?

'Selena?' She snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of a boy calling for her.

'Yes, er…'

'Ron, my name's Ron. Could you please come back?'

'Yeah, sure.' Selena blinked once more to stop her thoughts and she went back to the room, followed by Hermione.

When they were all settled again, Selena back on her bed and the other Order-members who were there sitting of standing at the side, Dumbledore came forward.

'Selena,' Selena looked at him, wondering what all this was about.

'The Healers just told us that you're allowed to go home for now-'

'What about her?' She interrupted him.

'Who? Yasmine?' Selena nodded. Of course her, you dimwit, she thought.

'She will remain here, as she is still unconscious-'

'That I already saw.' This time she said it out loud.  
Where or when did she get such brutality, her mind screamed to her.

Maybe, before the coma, I was a very bossy person, Selena thought.

Due to the amnesia, she also had no idea how she had been as a person.

Had she been a friendly-to-all, with no personal grudges to anyone- person, a caring person or just a very evil person who loved bullying people?  
Somehow she knew it wasn't the last thing, but the first also didn't sounded very appealing.

She couldn't imagine her being a goody-good person, but not a evil person either.

She somehow fitted in between.

Whilst Selena's thoughts were busy with her own character, Dumbledore's were busy on how she resembled her father's and his brother's.

Both always never stopped themselves from saying what they had in their mind and Selena seemed to have inherited this Black-character.

This could be a good thing, or a bad thing, time would tell.

'Thus, as I said, Yasmine will stay here until she wakes up and you, Selena, shall come with us to your father's old home. There all the rest shall be explained.'

AN: THANKS A MILLION TO MY REVIEWER(S)! (There may be more than one now, I don't know. Why don't I know? Because I always type my chapters on my personal computer on my room and put them straight away on the net on my dad's computer. It's because I'm not allowed to have the Internet put trough to my room, cause, and I quote my parents exact words: You'd never get off the net then, you'd never see your bed again.

Where they would get such an idea, I really wouldn't know. (pulls an innocent face ) So, that-a-way, I never know if there had been more reviewers, but the last time I looked, I had one reviewer (thanks a million!) so, maybe more now? I'll check in a minute and thank, if there are more, those in the next chapter.

But now I'll have to go to sleep, cause tomorrow school starts again :'( ! The Easter-holidays are over and I'm not happy with that! But I won't bugger you with my tiny life problems and stop you from reviewing this chapter.

There doesn't really happen much in this one, now does it, but I had an awful writers block and I hated it! I couldn't get anything right and then the holidays started, and I was away for two weeks (one week with the youth-club and a week babysitting (earned a fair amount of money (/-25 EUR) but not enough for my own Internet-connection)) I was filled with ideas. But, alas, I turned on my computer, opened the Sell Yazz file and…

Inspiration gone.. Luckily, after the BoscoRockRally (rock-concert I went to Saturday, Blackhearted Goddess is great!) and a good night of sleep (and watching HP3 for the … time) I had my inspiration back and started writing. As you can see at the lenght of this AN, I can't stop typing;

But sadly, I have to, or else tomorrow I won't be able to get out of my warm and cosy bed at 6h30.

__

Brr… The thought on the un-Godless hour alone gives me shivers…

R&R please, for those who do, cookies are in the oven for you. (and it are magical cookies, they change to every flavour you like! Somewhat like the candies in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory ! That-a-way, all my reviewers are happy)


	17. Sell Yazz New chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back in y'old home

How Selena had been able to go with them, she didn't know.

First she had felt rage of leaving Yasmine behind and so, but her urge to know the answers had been bigger…

Her world was turning and twisting again, after she touched that old banana.

As sudden as the spinning had started it stopped and it reminded Selena far too much to her experience in that coma and she was shivering and had clam sweat on her forehead.

'Are you all right?' A woman asked, with very, very pink hair in spikes.

'No…' Selena managed to get out, before falling on her knees and vomiting her breakfast over the dusty floor.

'Wotcher!' The woman yelled and jumped backwards.

Selena was as white as a ghost and her body wasn't just shivering, but literally shaking of angst.

Panic took her over again and she didn't understood why.

If this had been her life, with magic and all, why did she react like that?

She felt bad and even worse when Harry and the others arrived too.

Luckily that pink woman had cleaned up her mess already, so all they could see was a sweaty and white Selena on the floor.

Harry immediately fell on his knees before her and asked what was wrong.

She couldn't and didn't dare answer that question, she was scared that she'd vomit again.

'She felt sick, so I told her that she should sit down.' Saved the pink lady her.

She nodded to Harry's questioning eyes.

'It… It was just-' She managed to get out, even feeling more embarrassed that she caused such a scene.

'I was all dizzy and so… I'm ok now.'

A couple of hours later they were all sitting down in the salon, while Selena was trying to digest all the information she had received in those hours.

She had been told that she was a witch, always had known she had been a witch, but that she had lived with Muggles, which were non-magical folks, so they said.

Yasmine was her half-sister, sadly both their parents had died after a big battle with Voldemort.

They were sent to foster-parents, yet the Ministry had made sure they were still together.

They had been to a private school and were going to start their 6th year in Hogwarts, an official school, that year.

Accordingly, there was something in the law that stated that they needed to be in an official school before being accepted as full grown witches.

There were still gigantic gaps in the story they had told them, but Selena had been too excited to notice this at first, but now she was rethinking all the events and discovered the holes in it.

Yet she was too timid to start asking questions again over herself, so she started to ask things about their lives.

'Harry, what happened in your life?'

Everyone snapped their heads towards Harry, who just shook his.

'Not here, not now. Tonight.'

Selena was a bit taken aback by this answer, but didn't press it further and just nodded.

She asked the same question to Hermione and Ron, and the Weasley's.

'I'm an only child, my parents names are Jean-Marie and Carine Granger. Most of my family lives in France, but I was born in England. I'm a witch, but my parents have got nothing magical in them, which is nothing special.

I'm in Gryffindor in Hogwarts-'

'What's Gryffindor?' Selena asked puzzled.

Dumbledore explained it all, as he was the headmaster of the school.

Selena nodded and Hermione went on.

'And my best friends are Harry and Ron and the Weasley-family. That's all, I think.. Oh, and I own a cat called Crookshanks. Need to be a bit careful around him, he can be grumpy.'

Ron snorted and mumbled something, which deserved him an angry look by Hermione.

'If you know it better, Ronald, please do enlighten us about your life.'

Ron nodded to Hermione and said that he would.

'My name's Ronald Weasley, but I prefer just Ron. I'm also in Gryffindor and my best mates are Harry and Hermione. I'm a pure-blood wizard, which means I come from a pure family, though it doesn't really matter what you are, as long as you are good in heart.'

At this comment, everybody looked amazed to Ron.

'What? It's true, isn't it?'

Molly Weasley nodded and said that he could continue.

'See what I have to go trough, Selena? Well, I have a big family. I've got 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister.

I own an owl called Pig, don't ask why.'

Selena grinned and the rest of the group introduced themselves too.

After all that was done, Selena was tired, though she didn't really know of what she could be tired from.

'Dear, you'd better go and lay down for a while. We'll call you when it's time for dinner.'

Selena went upstairs, followed by the two youngest Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.

She looked everywhere in the house.

How come it was all so dark? She somehow recognised it all and then again didn't.

She was sure she had never been here before, but why did she have a feeling of recognition in her mind?

'Harry,' She asked after they had were in her room, which was as dark as the rest of the place.

'Could you stay behind?'

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, with looks of secrets in them, and Ginny just whispered one thing.

'Remember.'

After that, they left Harry and Selena alone in the room, both looking a bit confused.

Selena snapped out of it and asked Harry to answer her question.

'About my life?'

She nodded.

'I doubt you're going to like it.'

He sighed and told her everything.

Everything that had happened in his yet young life.

He told her about his parents, how he too had lost them, about his relatives, how they had abused him and many things more.

When he came to Voldemort-parts, Selena squeezed his hand slightly, whether or not it was intentional, Harry didn't knew, but it felt good.

After what seemed hours, he was at the worst event ever in his life until now and tears were streaming over his wet cheeks.

Selena was holding Harry, and rocking forwards and backwards, as if he was a baby needed to be comforted.

She was having very hard and raw emotions now, she wasn't able to recognise all of them.

They hit her like a rock, but somehow she could put them away and just listen to Harry.

'And only a month or two ago… I lost my… Your father's brother-'

He told her about the events in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mystery.

Selena's eyes were tearing too.

This boy was the reason she didn't have any relative left?

How could she comfort him then?

She felt how one part of her wanted to push him away, but another knew that if she would do that, Harry would never be able to overcome his problems.

So she held him close, all night. When they knocked for dinner, they didn't answer.

Harry felt secure, being close to someone who had Black-blood running in their veins.

He felt that if Voldemort would attack now, he'd be able to survive and even kill him…

'What are you thinking about?' Selena ended the hour-long silence between them.

'About what I've told you. I shouldn't have…'

'I asked and you gave the answers. I'm glad you did… Harry-'

She stopped. She had one last question, concerning her father.

'Yes?'

'Did… Did you know my father?'

'No, I've never known him.'

'Oh-'

Somehow this didn't really came to a shock. She had known her parents had died, but she wanted to know how they had been.

'Did anyone here know my father? Or mother?'

Harry shook his head.

'Not that I know… Maybe Dumbledore, but-' His voice hardened.

'He won't tell you.'

'Why not?'

Harry sighed.

'For various reasons.'

Selena somehow understood that he didn't wanted to talk about his headmaster, but she did want to know about her father.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'To whom does this house belong?'

That hadn't been her original question, but it still had come out.

Some inner feeling had told her to ask it.

Harry's eyes looked very shocked into hers.

'You remember something?'

Selena was surprised of this question.

'No, I just have this feeling about this house. Like I should know it.'

'You should know it… Or at least recognise it.'

'Why?'

Harry sighed and sat up straight.

Selena was a bit startled by this action.

Did this had anything to do with her past? Her life before the amnesia?

'This was Sirius' house. His and your father's house of their youth. Sirius inherited it after Regulus, your father, died. Now it belongs to Dumbledore, until they could find another heir.'

'But.. But-'

Something fell into place for her.

'But I'm the other heir..?'

Harry nodded.

The night had fallen for a long time and suddenly Selena felt even more tired then she had ever been.

They were silent for a while and Selena fell asleep, with Harry's head resting on her stomach again.

In the morning Molly came in, and had to hold a scream back.

'Remus! Remus!' She whispered loudly.

Remus came to Molly, also whispering and asking what was wrong.

'Come and see this.'

Remus came into the room too and gasped for breath.

With a beam of sunlight across Harry and Selena's faces, they resembled as fallen angels, sleeping peacefully after a night full of events.

Molly decided to let them sleep and when they woke up, she'd make them breakfast.

Back in the kitchen, neither of them spoke a word about what they just saw, not even when Ron and Hermione came in and asked where Harry was.

'Still sleeping.'

'What! Why may he sleep and I can't, even though I'm exhausted.'

'Ron, stop making a scene and eat your eggs.'

Ron poked his eggs angrily and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Remus sniggered by the thought of those two, how he missed the years with his own friends, acting like that.

While downstairs breakfast was already done for hours, upstairs Harry only started to wake up.

He looked to the face of Selena, who had a little smile on it.

He somehow felt peaceful of seeing that smile, it resembled Sirius's.

She looked much better and he hoped she actually felt better.

'Why are you staring at me?' Selena suddenly said, opening her eyes.

Harry felt as if he almost had an heart-attack and sat up straight.

'I asked you a question.'

Harry looked into the green-black eyes and saw those twinkling.

'You resemble a lot to Sirius. You have the same smile.'

'Oh… That's a good thing, no?'

Harry nodded.

'Yeah, I guess so.'

AN: And, liked it, hated it? Please tell me in your review..

Next chapter Yasmine'll wake up, how will she react on the story she's been told and on the fact that Harry and Selena starting to get really close.

Will something happen here or not?

R&R, thanks!

Paddy

Ps: to those who reviewed, thank you! Made my day!


	18. Sell Yazz New Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Another Heir returns

Harry and Selena went down to the kitchen and were very surprised to see that it was almost noon and that no one had waken them up.

'Mrs. Weasley?'

Harry looked around, there was nobody at all in the house, so it seemed.

He started to feel uneasy and looked at Selena.

'Where are they?' He asked her.

'How should I know?'

Selena opened a door, that leaded to a staircase.

'Hello?' She heard an echo, but no answer.

Harry slowly started to feel a panic feeling in his stomach. What if something had happened with them, while he was sleeping?

He'd never be able to forgive himself, he thought.

Selena noticed his unease and patted him on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, there's nothing to be worried about. They'll just be out or so.'

Yet again, Harry felt secured when Selena had spoken and nodded.

'Let's eat something.'

Selena grabbed a pan and stated that on the cooker. She prepared a couple of eggs and cooked them.

Harry watched her every movement, she resembled Sirius more then she'd ever know, he thought.

While they were having lunch, Selena asked Harry if he could give her a tour of the house.

'Why?' Harry wasn't looking forward of seeing all those things to remind him of Sirius again.

Selena looked at him, in his eyes. It gave Harry the feeling she performed Legillimency, although he knew she couldn't do that.

'To know something more about my heritage, maybe I'll remember something.'

…

Harry had given her a tour of the house and explained most things of some rooms.

They stayed for what seemed like an hour in the room where the tapestry hung.

Selena just stared at it and seemed to remember all the names on them.

Sometimes she stroke one name, completely lost in thoughts, while a minute later she closed her eyes and seemed to mutter the names.

Harry had found it quite strange, but had let her alone, didn't disturb her.

On some names she asked question, which Harry answered honestly.

'He died, he was one of Voldemort's followers.'

Selena nodded and continued down the line.

'Malfoy, Lucius… Lucius…'

All of a sudden, without a warning, a face burst in front of her eyes and she saw a man, in his mid 40's, still looking handsome and would probably be very good-looking, if he didn't had a look of coldness in his grey eyes.

She stumbled a bit backwards, but only a step or two.

Harry saw that she remembered some bits, but didn't knew why she should remember a Malfoy.

'Do you know him?' She asked.

Harry kept silent for a moment. He did know him, he detested him. But how could he say that to Selena, without maybe breaking her heart? The Malfoy-family must've meant a lot before she had lost Regulus and went to foster-parents, if she still remembered them.

'Yes, I know him. But not well.'

Selena nodded and looked further to the Malfoy-line.

'Narcissa Black-Malfoy… She's family of me!'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, she is. She was the niece of Sirius and Regulus.'

'And that's their son, Draco?'

'Yes-' Harry had to summon all of his will to let his voice sound normal during that whole questioning of the Malfoys.

'Yes, that's their son. He's in Hogwarts too.'

Even with all that will of Harry, Selena noticed a gleam undertone and dropped the Malfoy-subject.

If that Draco was in her future-school, she'd ask him questions about her past.

She didn't wanted to bother Harry with it too much.

'Harry,' She finally asked, after noticing several holes in the tapestry. 'Why are there so many holes in it?'

Before Harry could answer, the door was opened and they heard people coming in the hallway.

They both stood up and went looking over the staircase.

Ron and Hermione came in, followed by Remus, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and then…

'Is that Yasmine?' Selena asked, squinting her eyes.

'Yes, it is!'

Harry and Selena ran down the stairs, almost collapsing with the group of persons.

'Yazz!' Selena yelled and hugged her half-sister.

Yasmine seemed overwhelmed with all the attention and just stood there.

'Err… Is this Selena?'

Mr. Weasley nodded and turned himself to Selena.

'She also got amnesia, unfortunately. She doesn't remember you or anyone, but-'

'I know how she'll remember!'

Selena grabbed Yasmine's hand, she felt ecstatic.

Just having her half-sister here back, safe, was a great feeling, but a very small part in Selena's mind didn't really understood why she was _that_ happy.

It had to do with those gaps in the story, she knew, but what… She was bound to find out, even if it killed her.

She had stood still for a moment, while having those thoughts and the Weasley's had looked at her, questioning.

'Oh, I remember. Come!'

She ran the stairs up, followed by Yasmine and Harry.

Ron and Hermione decided to follow them too, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and both had confusion in their eyes.

'We'd better see what's happening there.' Remus said, snapping Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley out of their eye-connection.

When they went into the tapestry room, Remus knew what had happened after seeing the scene in front of him.

Yasmine was looking at the tapestry, totally focused and Selena was explaining things.

She was at the Malfoy's, hoping that she too would remember something.

'Here, the Malfoy's! Yazz, you must remember them! Lucius, remember? And his wife, Narcissa, we always called her Cissy!'

Selena stopped talking, while everyone else looked at her.

She had remembered more things. As had Yasmine.

'Yes…' Yasmine suddenly said.

'Yes, you're right. Cissy… And Lucy… I remember… We always said that, cause-'

'Cause their names were too difficult.' Selena ended the sentence.

Everybody else in the room were dead-silent. No one even dared to inhale.

'Look,' Selena continued, oblivious of the others in the room. It felt to her as if only she and Yasmine were there, just remembering stuff.

'Phiny-' That was Phineas Nigellus, their great-great-great grandfather. They knew him of his painting, somehow.

'Great-aunt Araminta and… Bella.'

At this Harry looked up, as did Ron and Hermione.

That last one, grabbed Harry's hand with a stern look, which clearly said: don't do a thing.

Harry knew he shouldn't react, and he didn't, although it took a lot of strength when Selena and Yasmine remembered more things about Bellatrix Lestrange.

They talked about how nice she had always been to them, how they had received presents.

Harry's hands were fists and they were shaking, he hadn't told Selena about him and Bellatrix fighting or her killing Sirius. He had left that part out, cause it was too fresh in his memory.

He had told about Sirius dying, but not how and now he hoped they'd stop talking, before he snapped.

Remus noticed the danger and he interrupted them.

'Selena, Yasmine… How great it is that you remember all those things, I must ask you to stop and let Yasmine have a lay down to rest after the trip.'

Selena nodded and suddenly she noticed Harry's weird behaviour.

His eyes almost shot fire, while his hands were as white as snow from clenching his fists.

Yet his face was set on determined not to say a thing, his body-language spoke for itself.

Selena decided to ask him about it later that day, first she'd take Yasmine to her room and talk to her.

AN: And? I know there is a lot of Harry - Selena in the past few chapters, but it'll change.

I'm just trying to set a scene to use throughout the year.

For those who might think so: No, there is no romantic thing going on between them, they're more like brother and sister - like, but more than that…

They are like soulmates and yet again not love- soulmates…

They'll share a special bond, but that won't stop them from bickering and so on…

Hopefully I cleared up a few things about this and I hope you all like this chapter.  
Again a chapter where not much has happened and I know Harry's reaction about the Weasleys leaving was a bit overdue, but… I'm the author, I may do as I please


	19. Sell Yazz New chapter 18

18. The Tapestry

_Selena nodded and suddenly she noticed Harry's weird behaviour._

_His eyes almost shot fire, while his hands were as white as snow from clenching his fists._

_Yet his face was set on determined not to say a thing, his body-language spoke for itself._

_Selena decided to ask him about it later that day, first she'd take Yasmine to her room and talk to her._

The talk never came, at least not that evening. Yasmine was too tired to say a thing and immediately fell asleep the moment she laid down on the bed.

Selena decided not to bother her and left the room.

Her mind was full of thoughts and memories of things she didn't recognise.

Her feet carried her to the room of the Tapestry, without her realising it. When she finally looked up, she startled a bit. Back to her ancestry.

She started tracing some of the ancestor's lines, but found herself not recognising any other names except the Malfoys. She followed the line of some Andromeda and suddenly her eyes fell on to the Weasley's.

'I'm related to the Weasley's? Ron?'

'Yes?'

A voice behind her said. She turned round and saw Ron looking at her.

'I'm related to you?'

He came closer, but didn't answer the question yet. He studied the Tapestry for a bit, before he spook.

'You have great influence on Harry, you know that?'

Selena watched the Tapestry too, before she answered back.

'Yes, apparently I do.'

'He trusts you. With his life, I'd even dare to say.'

Selena nodded, not really knowing where their talk would lead to.

'Don't disappoint him. Whatever you do, don't betray his trust he installed in you.'

Silence ruled for a moment.

'Do you trust me?' Selena suddenly asked Ron.

'If Harry does,' He thought his words out carefully. 'Then I do too. But that wouldn't stop me from going after you if you hurt Harry.'

She looked him in his eyes, a bit frightened and taken aback.

'I wouldn't dare. I swear.'

Ron nodded and turned around. Before he closed the door, he looked at her and said in a soft voice.

'You are related to me - welcome to the family.'

The door closed and she heard footsteps slowly going away.

'Well, that was weird.' She said to herself.

- Later that day - in the evening -

Harry and Ron were walking in the backyard, degnooming it.

It was fun, but Harry's thoughts kept on travelling back to Selena and Yasmine.

How could they possibly like "_Bella" _! She was a murderess, a fugitive, a Deatheather!

Ron noticed that Harry was worrying and knew about whom it was.

'Harry, care for a bit of chess?' Ron wanted to try and lighten his thoughts.

'And let me be beaten by you, again? No, rather not.'

Harry chuckled a bit and Ron laughed.

'Again? Ha, I'm the king of Chess!'

'Yeah, sure you are, Ron.' Hermione said, coming out of the backdoor.

'Harry, Selena would like to have a word with you.'

Harry looked up. 'She would? Why?'

'I don't know, she asked me on my way downstairs.'

'All right then, I guess.' Harry looked a bit happier, but a great worry glanced through his eyes.

Hermione noticed this, knowing it all too well.

'She's in the Tapestry-room. She's been there all day.'

Harry went into the house and Ron watched Hermione.

'I - Do you - ' He couldn't really explain his thoughts, but Hermione understood.

'I know, Ron. All I can say, we need to support Harry trough this. And watch out for him.'

'I just fear he'll get himself too involved and let himself being hurt again.'

Hermione chuckled slightly.

'Ron, so emotional?'

'What, not used hearing things like that from somebody with the range of an teaspoon?'

They laughed aloud and went back inside joking.

-

'Knock - knock.' Harry opened the door, smiling slightly of his stupid joke.

'Who's there?' Selena answered, smiling too. She knew this joke.

'Father Christmas.'

'Really?'

'No - but I got you, didn't I?'

Selena smiled broader. 'Funny little guy, aren't you?' She looked back to the tapestry.

Harry sat down next to her, watching the tapestry too.

'Why are you so obsessed by this?' Harry asked.

'It's my family.' Was her simple answer. In reality, she didn't knew why.

It was a good question. Why did she sit here, for hours, just staring and thinking about those names.

Almost all of them were meaningless and faceless, but some weren't.

Lucius wasn't. She remembered several things of him.

She even felt a strange feeling, she knew she had liked him a lot.

She had spend a lot of time with him, according to the memories. But why? And how?

'What are you thinking of?' Harry followed her stare and noticed Lucius' name.

A cold shiver of hatred went up his spine.

'Lucius.' Her short answer made Harry wonder more.

'Why?'

Selena started to get a bit annoyed with him. She didn't know why!

And wasn't she the one with amnesia!

Harry was watching her, awaiting an answer.

She sighed.

'Cause I have all these memories of him. He's the only one I remember clearly, I can't even remember my father at all, but him I do. I don't know why or how, but it is like it is.'

Harry kept silent.

'I'm just wondering if - if there might be a possibility that… No, never mind.'

'Tell me. Please.'

Selena felt a bit odd sharing her thoughts with Harry, but after what Ron had said, knew she could trust him completely.

'There are huge gaps in my memory. As there are huge gaps in the story you told me. If I were sent to a foster home, why do I still not have any recollection of it? But do of Lucius. Does that mean I spent my youth with him, without even realising it. There are flashes in my dreams, of things that happened to me years ago.

Then I see my parents - whoever they were - taking care of me as if I was their own.'

She drew breath again.

'But I don't remember them for real. Lucius' voice, manners and even the look in his eyes, I remember.

It was a caring, almost loving one. Why, Harry? Why? There are all these thoughts, memories and feelings and I can't place them. Yasmine doesn't realise it yet, but she's in for a ride. I heard her moan in her sleep.

She said names, places I recognised, but I can't place them anywhere in my mind! How's that possible!'

Slowly, tears had been forming in her eyes, but she didn't realise it due to her rambling.

She realised it when Harry wiped one away with his hand.

'I just want to know who I really am, what happened to me and what my life was like. And I can't seem to figure that out, how much I try and look at this tapestry. I'm searching for clues but can't find them.'

Harry took her hand and hugged her. A small smile appeared on her face.

'You're being nice to me, why? I don't understand it all and I want too. I want to be able to understand, so I can help Yasmine to understand when she's awake.'

Harry thought deep.

'You mustn't give up, Selena. You'll know, one day. And I'll be here to help you - that's what friends are for, aren't they? Ron and Hermione have always been there for me and I'll be here for you. No matter what.'

Selena gave Harry a hug back and whispered "Thank you".

'It's all right.'

'No, it's not. I haven't done anything else but crying and passing out over the few days. Thank you for being here already for me.'

Harry's heart felt like it swelled up. He smiled slightly and let go of her after a couple of seconds.

'We'd better go and wake Yasmine up. It's almost time for dinner.'

They got up and went to wake Yasmine.

_A/N: Sorry it took me over 6 months, I believe, to write this chapter. I had a huge writer's block about this story and eventually lost the courage to even begin writing a new chapter. I wrote several one-shots, but the big story I couldn't find a right twist to the story. Oh well, I hope it's ok and for those who might've read this, please review. If you liked it, and you want more - I'm sorry, but I've got to disappoint you then. Next Monday, 20-03-06, my examinations start and we got a big one, namely German. I've got a lot of fantasy and inspiration, but you'll have to wait till I've got time to continue._

_I shouldn't even be writing this chapter now, I should be studying. But, after finishing "With a Little Help from My Friends", my inspiration struck et voilà _

_Hugs and kisses to everybody who's taken time to read this and till soon, I hope._


End file.
